


Correcto / Incorrecto

by Velouriaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sin Cazadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces el destino te quita aquello que más amas ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para recuperarlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reencuentro.

**-¿Me prometes que estaremos siempre juntos?-**

**-¿Cuántas veces he hecho ya esa promesa?-**

**-Hazla de nuevo, necesito escucharte.-**

**-Hey, tranquilo ¿si? Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos jamás-**

**-Promételo.-**

**-Lo juro.-**

* * *

 

Inpirado en: [Daylight - Maroon 5](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N17FXwRWEZs)

* * *

 

 

-Estúpida ganzúa-

El chico siguió moviendo con torpeza el instrumento para poder burlar el seguro en la puerta y poder entrar a aquel apartamento.

Era más de la una de la mañana y la calle era ligeramente alumbrada por un triste faro que parecía llevar siglos ahí, así que la luz no favorecía mucho la situación.

-¡Joder!- vociferó cuando la ganzúa cayó al suelo, luego recordó que no tenía que hacer ruido y se golpeó mentalmente.

-Tú ya hubieras logrado abrir la puerta- dice a la nada.

-Eso puedes apostarlo- Sam se ríe observando el respingo que da Dean al escucharle.

-¿Qué demonios...- el ojiverde se levanta con rapidez e instintivamente adopta una posición defensiva.

-"Eh, tranquilo tigre"- sonríe grande al ver el mohín que hace el mayor al escuchar una de sus frases típicas salir de sus labios.

El rubio retoma la compostura, observa al pequeño (no tan pequeño) y crecen en su interior unas enormes ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y tomarlo entre sus brazos, acariciar su alborotado cabello o mínimo darle un apretón de manos, cualquier cosa que implique contacto físico, pero en su lugar opta por meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Son casi las dos de la mañana, creí que estarías dormido dentro.-

-Hubo una fiesta para celebrar el fin del cuatrimestre- fue la simple respuesta del castaño, quien sonriente tomó la misma posición de su hermano pues le invadían los mismos sentimientos.

-Olvidaba que ya eres todo un socialité- se burla el mayor.

-En fin- suspira Sam -estabas a punto de irrumpir ilegalmente en mi apartamento, espero mínimo un saludo o algo...-

Dean se queda parado un segundo sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer, entonces miles de recuerdos lo invaden y sin pensarlo más extiende sus brazos en una muda invitación. Sam no duda un sólo instante y se lanza a los brazos de su hermano, justo como lo hacía cuando eran un par de niños que iban despreocupados por la vida.En un momento estaba en el último escalón de la entrada y al siguiente estaba en los brazos del rubio con su cabeza enterrada en el pecoso cuello.

El menor se aferra con fuerza al bien formado cuerpo de Dean buscando (no sabe ni de que) la protección que sentía cada vez que su hermano le abrazaba.

-Te extrañé tanto- dijo tan bajo que si Dean no lo hubiera tenido así de cerca no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Y yo a ti enano- de pronto siente un nudo en la garganta formado con todas las emociones que lo abarcaban en ese momento, aprieta aún más el cuerpo de Sam al suyo y hunde una de sus manos en el largo cabello -yo a ti...-

El castaño aspira el aroma de su hermano, una combinación perfecta, cuero, sudor y algo de aquella loción que él mismo le regaló en su cumpleaños meses antes de que lo mandaran a Stanford. No había en toda su vida olido algo parecido a la esencia de Dean.

Estaba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que no nota como el mayor entierras su nariz en su castaño cabello y realiza el mismo proceso de reconocimiento que el pequeño hacía con él. Sam huele a vainilla, todo su cuerpo desprende el mismo aroma inocente que Dean recuerda de aquellas noches que se dormía abrazándolo porque había tenido alguna pesadilla.

Es Sam quien no soporta más aquello, su corazón late con velocidad y su respiración se vuelve igual de rápida, los nervios le invaden ante la duda de como reaccionará su hermano después de tanto tiempo separados, pero le importa poco, no piensa perder de nuevo otra oportunidad así que deja de lado sus preocupaciones y lento y vacilante presiona sus labios contra el cuello de su hermano y los deja ahí unos segundos antes de separarse y simplemente acunar de nuevo su rostro en el hueco que existe entre el hombro y el cuello del rubio.

Para el ojiverde se sintió como una eternidad aquel efímero beso. El toque fue tan mínimo y aún así una corriente eléctrica le recorrió por completo haciéndole apretar los párpados buscando concentrar toda su atención los labios de su hermano sobre su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Si, sabía que extrañaba a su pequeño, pero no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de la magnitud de ese sentimiento de añoranza.

-Parecen siglos- rompe el silencio el menor, como adivinando la pregunta mental de su hermano, y el rubio cree entonces que no la pensó.

Dean separa a Sam de su cuerpo colocando sus manos en sus hombros y le sonríe con esa sonrisa "marca Dean Winchester" que es capaz de hipnotizar a cualquier ser sobre la Tierra, incluyéndole.

-¿Me invitarás a pasar o tengo que seguir tratando con la ganzúa?-

Sam ríe mostrando sus hoyuelos y saca un llavero con un cachorrito y la llave de su apartamento colgando.

-Creo que esto te funcionará más rápido- dice entregándole el llavero.

El ojiverde observa con cara divertida el cachorro de ojos saltones entre sus manos

-no cambias Samantha- se burla.

-Idiota- se limita a contestar y sonríe porque Dios, cuanto echaba de menos las bromas de su hermano.

Entran al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el mayor observa el lugar con detalle.

"Es agradable" piensa.

-Tal vez no deba preguntar, pero...- Sam se gana toda la atención de su hermano, quien ya sabe con exactitud que preguntará -¿Cómo has hecho para venir aquí?-

-Con el Impala y algo de gasolina- contesta sonriendo.

-Dean...- advierte.

-Papá no está, tiene "un viaje de negocios"- levanta sus manos para hacer la imitación de las comillas -no sabe que estoy aquí...-

-Oh...- Sam suelta una pequeña sonrisa melancólica mirando al suelo. -No quiero hablar de eso Sammy, realmente estoy muy cansado-

El de ojos pardos asiente intercambiando la melancolía por la alegría de ver a su hermano de nuevo.

-Por aquí- le llama el menor entrando en otra habitación, su habitación.

El rubio traga saliva cuando se da cuenta de que hay una sola cama matrimonial en aquel cuarto.

-Yo dormiré en el sillón de la sala, tú duerme aquí- dice el castaño al percatarse de los gestos del otro hombre.

-No, está bien, el sillón de ve cómodo, dormiré yo ahí-

* * *

 

 

 Lo cierto es que ninguno puede pegar un ojo, son pasadas las tres de la mañana y ambos se encuentran mirando al techo perdidos en sus pensamientos. Tienen una mezcla de euforia por haberse visto después de aquel incidente hace dos años, pero también están llenos de dudas e inseguridades.

Por la mente de Dean pasan como flashback todas las imágenes de aquella noche que John Winchester, su padre, los descubrió. Se supone que estaría fuera, se supone que no regresaría a aquella habitación de motel tan pronto, se supone que no debía saber nada de aquello, se supone...

Recuerda el cuerpo de su hermano siendo arrancado de sus brazos y los gritos que John dio, hasta hoy no sabe exactamente que dijo, esa noche sus sentidos le fallaron y sólo pudo ver el rostro horrorizado de Sam y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras su padre lo sacaba del cuarto, fue esa la última imagen que tuvo de su hermano, hasta ahora, y le duele en cada fibra de su ser cada vez que lo recuerda.

Dean siente una capa cristalina formarse en sus ojos y se obliga a apartar de su mente todo aquello, se levanta del sillón, y camina algo dubitativo a la habitación de Sam.

El menor escucha el crujir del sofá y cierra los ojos fingiendo estar dormido.

-¿Sam?- escucha al rubio.

-Mhmm- se remueve en la cama con pesadez y mira con los ojos entreabiertos a su hermano recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-No puedo dormir- y se siente tan extraño el cambio de roles, pues es ahora él el que busca al pequeño de consuelo.

Sam medio sonríe y se mueve a un lado de la cama, dejando un espacio en una clara invitación al mayor.

Dean se acerca con pasos lentos y se recuesta detrás del castaño, que le da la espalda, pasa sus brazos por el cuerpo del menor y pega su pecho a su espalda.

-Hasta mañana De- dice Sam feliz por la cercanía de su hermano.

-Hasta mañana Sammy- contesta Dean depositando un beso en la nuca ajena.

Y ambos desean quedarse despiertos sólo para sentir la cercanía del otro, porque no saben si después de esa noche podrán estar así de nuevo, pero, con el calor que el otro irradia, la seguridad que los embarga al estar así y la tranquilidad que les ocasiona escuchar sus respiraciones acompasadas, ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos después de un par de minutos.


	2. Perjuraciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la continuación, espero que les agrade :)

Inspirado en: [Just Another Girl - The Killers](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-qkjG7MIM4)

* * *

 

_"–Vamos chico, todo está bien.– dice el hombre de traje negro y le da unas palmadas en la espalda._

_Le destroza ver al joven así, sentado en la barra con un vaso de whisky en las rocas, el octavo para ser precisos, han pasado casi dos años desde que se encuentra en ese estado._

_El chico llega a su casa cada cierto tiempo, pasa días o semanas, "trabajando" y tratando de hacerse el fuerte, y cuando no logra soportarlo más, acude con él._

_Llega, bebe, le platica de cosas banales, sus misiones, sus amoríos de carretera, incluso de sus asesinatos, y cuando está lo suficientemente borracho, hace siempre la misma petición: «Bobby, por favor, tienes que decirme en dónde está.»_

_«No sé de que me hablas, hijo.» había sido siempre su respuesta, y siempre le había matado un poco ver la mirada derrotada de Dean después de esas palabras._

_Por supuesto que sabía a que se refería, a quien. El conocía perfectamente a la familia Winchester, conoció a Dean con escasos meses de edad y sostuvo a Sam en sus brazos con horas de nacido, lloró con ellos abrazados a su pecho el día que Mary Winchester se marchó de esta vida y los acompañó desde entonces a dejar flores a su tumba en cada fecha de su cumpleaños. Amaba a aquellos hermanos tanto como su padre y puede que incluso más, por eso no pudo evitar odiar a John en el justo momento que decidió introducirlos a la asquerosa vida que conllevaba el oficio que ambos (John y Bobby) compartían desde que tiene memoria._

_Conocía tan bien a los hermanos que le sorprendió que el mayor de los Winchester no hubiera notado antes el tipo de cariño que sus hijos se profesaban._

_Él había escuchado la primera palabra salir de los labios de un Sam de apenas 9 meses y la cara de emoción que vio en el ojiverde de 4 años al escuchar su nombre, no tenía comparación._

_Había visto al mayor defender a su pequeño hermano innumerables veces, había estado presente cuando el castaño era víctima de algún temor y se refugiaba en los brazos de Dean, los había visto pelear como cualquier par de hermanos pero con la diferencia de que estos dos no podían pasar más de dos horas en ese estado y terminaban siempre abrazados y pidiéndose disculpas._

_Les vio compartir su infancia y su adolescencia hasta convertirse en dos jóvenes adultos. Fue entonces que accidentalmente, a mitad de una noche que ellos se habían quedado a su cargo mientras su padre estaba fuera, los vio en medio de un beso, no dijo nada, ellos no lo vieron así que simplemente regresó a su cuarto y recostado evaluó lo sucedido, llegando a la conclusión de que si analizaban la vida de los pequeños, lo que hacían era todo lo contrario a estar «incorrecto»._

_El cariño que los menores Winchester se tenían había propasado las barreras de lo fraternal, y eso...eso estaba correcto._

_Johnn les había arrebatado su vida, lo mínimo que podía darles a cambio era lo único bueno que tenían, amarse._

_Por eso le dolía de tantas maneras ver a el rubio en ese estado, tan acabado, apartado de todo (y lo único) que de verdad amaba._

_Bobby le había jurado a Johnn no develar la ubicación del menor de los Winchester, y había cumplido bien ese juramento, dos largos años, y le costó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía._

_Pero hoy...hoy no pudo más._

_Esta vez fue diferente, cuando el rubio tocó a su puerta, ya estaba ebrio, afuera llovía horrores y toda la ropa de Dean estaba empapada mientras él temblaba con vehemencia, recuerda que vio el Impala estacionado en frente de su casa, lo que quería decir que el ojiverde llevaba rato afuera bajo la lluvia._

_–No Bobby, nada está bien.– dice el rubio dando otro sorbo a su vaso –Nada en mi jodida vida está bien.–_

_–Bueno, todo tiene solución.– trata de alentarle._

_–Hoy me puse el cañón de mi pistola en la garganta– el de traje abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿de que incoherencias estaba hablando aquel muchacho? –ni siquiera de eso tuve el valor.–_

_–Dean– dice Bobby con represión y un deje de tristeza._

_–No tuve el valor de detener a mi padre de apartarlo de mi lado.–_

_–Dean– intenta llamar su atención pero parece que el menor no es capaz de escucharle._

_–No tuve el valor de enfrentarlo y exigirle que me dijere en donde estaba «él»–_

_–Escucha, hijo– zarandea un poco el brazo del rubio pero este sigue observando el vaso entre sus manos._

_–Y tampoco tuve el valor de acabar con mi miserable vida– y es entonces que rompe en llanto._

_Bobby no puede más que abrazarlo sabiendo que eso no va a calmar sus penas, le está destrozando presenciar de esa manera a aquel chico que solía bromear y reír todo el tiempo._

_–Bobby, no puedo más– dice Dean entre sollozos –por favor, te lo ruego– se sostiene del cuello de la camisa del otro hombre para buscar apoyo –dime en donde está Sam– y después de eso se pega al pecho del mayor con una letanía de «por favor» entre lastimeros lamentos que terminan por derribar el muro de aquel juramento que Bobby hizo._

_–Stanford, hijo– dice el hombre de canas mientras siente lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos –tu hermano está en Stanford.–"_

* * *

El teléfono de Dean suena a las 5 de la mañana y él sabe exactamente de quien se trata, así que lo toma y se sale de la cama en rápidos pero silenciosos movimientos para no despertar a su hermano que duerme plácidamente del otro lado del colchón, camina hasta el baño y se encierra dentro, entonces contesta.

–Hey Bobby– saluda todo sonrisas.

–¿Cómo ha salido todo?– se escucha del otro lado de la bocina –¿Cómo está Sam?–

–Todo está de puta madre Bobby– Dean escucha como su amigo se ríe –falta que arreglemos muchas cosas, pero no podría estar más feliz–

–Manténme informado ¿de acuerdo?– pide –sabes que les quiero, salúdame a tu hermano.–

–De tu parte Bobby–

–Hasta pronto– se despide.

–¡Oye! Oye...– interrumpe Dean.

–¿Qué pasa?–

–Gracias...– es lo único que dice antes de colgar.

Bobby sabe perfectamente bien todo lo que esa simple palabra encierra, es por eso que se queda viendo dos segundos la pantalla de su celular y sonríe complacido mientras sirve un poco más de Ron en su vaso.

Él, el hombre más comprometido con su palabra, rompió un juramento, y no podría estar más satisfecho con ello.


	3. Dependencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la continuación :)
> 
> Gracias Icarusjoe por seguir la historia y por tus comentarios :D
> 
> Espero les guste.

* * *

 

Ya van cuatro veces que se despierta y lo ve a su lado, cuatro mañanas que abre los ojos y es él lo primero que encuentra su mirada, cuatro días y aún no puede creerlo real. Siempre piensa que todo es producto de su imaginación, que lo ha extrañado tanto que por fin ha tocado fondo y se ha vuelto loco, y que va, si se ha vuelto loco le importa poco, si eso era lo que necesitaba para poder verle cada mañana al despertar, entonces le encantaba el hecho de haberse convertido en un lunático.

Se talla los ojos y se aparta los mechones rebeldes que caen sobre su frente, observa el rostro ajeno adornado con pequeñas pecas que a su gusto se ven adorables, se fija en la respingada nariz y los pómulos marcados, sus cejas y los carnosos labios, todo en el le parece perfecto.

Suspira largo y tendido centrando su atención en los párpados que cubren aquellos ojos que le encantan y se da cuenta de los pequeños movimientos que hay en ellos.

-¿Con qué tanto sueñas Dean?- pregunta en un susurro -¿Conmigo tal vez?- sonríe divertido -¿Con aquellas noches en las que no podíamos dejar de tocarnos?-

-Sammy...- susurra el rubio con voz ronca.

El menor se queda congelado deseando con todas sus fuerzas que eso si haya sido producto de su imaginación.

Dean abre los ojos lento dando pequeños parpadeos tratando de enfocar su vista, cuando por fin lo logra es a su hermano a quien ve, entonces sonríe.

-Hey Sammy-

-Dean- es lo único que atina a decir el aludido.

-¿Acaso me espías mientras duermo?- pregunta en broma para después dar un largo bostezo.

-Roncas como oso- miente aliviado de que el ojiverde no haya escuchado sus cuestionamientos -es imposible dormir así-

Dean se ríe y es algo así como la melodía más hermosa creada en todo el universo, bueno, al menos así lo cree Sam.

-No es mi culpa que tu cama sea tan cómoda- "No es mi culpa que dormir contigo sea tan relajante" -¿me traerás el desayuno a la cama como el buen chico que eres?-

-Lo siento, ya no hago eso- el castaño se ríe y se levanta de la cama con un brinco, estira su largo y bien formado cuerpo, destensando todos sus músculos y sale del cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

-¿"Ya no hago eso"?- el rubio se levanta desconcertado luchando contra las sábanas -¿Cómo que ya no haces eso?- no recuerda una sola vez que el menor le haya llevado el desayuno a la cama, no a él -Sam- llama al verse ignorado.

-¿Quieres jugo de naranja?- ofrece Sam ignorando las preguntas de su hermano y sonriendo divertido con lo que había creado.

Dean entra a la cocina rindiéndose, sabe que no tiene ningún derecho de reclamar nada.

-Claro-

Se sienta en el desayunador de la cocina y observa a su hermano moverse buscando vasos, supone, Sam está usando sólo unos bóxers, por lo que toda su espalda está al descubierto, el mayor aprovecha y delinea con la mirada cada pliegue de cada músculo que compone la anatomía del de cabello largo y se pierde en aquella línea que va desde la espalda alta del moreno hasta perderse en la cinturilla de su ropa interior, y sin darse cuenta se humedece los labios con la lengua.

-No queda mucho en la alacena, tengo que ir a comprar, así que- dice el castaño volteándose hacia su hermano con dos platos en las manos -¿Pan tostado y mermelada?- pregunta como disculpándose dejando ambos platos en la mesa ignorando el escudriño al que ha sido sometido.

-Pan tostado y mermelada está perfecto- dice el rubio casi devorando lo que hay en su plato, necesita algo que le quite el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta de puro pudor.

-Puedes acompañarme si quieres...- Sam come con más delicadeza, saboreando cada bocado.

-Ajam- contesta el de ojos verdes aún con la boca llena -y después podríamos, no sé, ir al cine o algo.-

Y la cara que puso el menor en ese momento, no tenía precio.

-¿Hablas enserio?- su tono es de pura ilusión y eso abriga el corazón de Dean porque por un momento ese Sam frente a él es el mismo que se reía nervioso cuando pasaba la punta de su lengua por su pecho desnudo.

-Si ¿Por qué no? nos haría bien salir a pasar un buen rato-dice encogiéndose de hombros como quitándole importancia al asunto.

* * *

Los días anteriores los habían pasado en el departamento, desempacando las cosas de Dean (cosa que Sam no puede negar que le hizo suspirar de gusto pues quería decir que su hermano pensaba quedarse un tiempo considerable), comiendo pizza que pedían a domicilio, viendo series estúpidas en la t.v., durmiendo juntos y platicando sobre todo lo que les había pasado en el tiempo que estuvieron separados "te extrañé" se le había escapado al menor seguido de un "entré una temporada al equipo de baseball" cuando se percató de su error.

Por eso ahora que salían de la función se sentían extraños, pero mejor que nunca. Sus manos chocaron un par de ocasiones al agarrar palomitas, la tercera vez Sam rió bajito y Dean tomó una fotografía mental, le parecía de lo más adorable. El rubio hacía bromas en los momentos de suspenso de la película y reía al unísono con su hermano, causando que varios de las otras personas en la sala los mandaran a callar.

-No puedo creer que me dejara convencer de ver esa película- se queja el mayor de los Winchester mientras salen de la sala.

-Vamos De, no estuvo taaaaan mal- defiende el de ojos pardos.

-Sam, créeme, si los vampiros existieran no serían tan tremendamente afeminados y mucho menos brillarían a la luz del sol, que no me jodan- y Sam es carcajadas y hoyuelos.

Más fotografías mentales.

-¿Tú que sabes de vampiros?-

-"Oh Bella, témeme, a mí y a mi hermosa piel adiamantada"- imita la voz del vampiro protagonista de la película.

-Te queda muy bien el papel- se burla el moreno.

-Oh, no lo has hecho- se hace el ofendido -retira lo dicho enano- amenaza acercándose a Sam.

-No- le pica el menor.

Dean se abalanza sobre su hermano y comienza a hacerle cosquillas enterrando sus dedos en el marcado abdomen, conoce perfectamente las debilidades del "pequeño".

-¡No Dean!- lloriquea -¡Por favor!- pide si poder dejar de reír.

-¡Retira lo dicho!- y hace uso de su imponente fuerza para lidiar con el enorme cuerpo de su hermano.

-¡No!-

Y las personas que pasan a su lado sonríen con calidez y algo de diversión, a la vista de los demás, Sam y Dean son una pareja completamente normal, y está claro que no tienen absoluto conocimiento de la realidad.

-¡Está bien!- logra decir el de cabello largo -¡Retiro lo dicho!-

El rubio sigue unos segundos más antes de abandonar el contacto con su hermano.

-Así me gusta- jadea cansado -que seas sumiso- y tan pronto como las palabras abandonan su boca se arrepiente de haberlas dicho.

Sam siente el calor de la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas.

-Veo que aún te gusta ser el dominante, hermano- y sabe que es un descarado, pero tiene que probar.

Es el turno del mayor de sonrojarse.

-Ya es tarde enano, vamos a casa.- cambia el tema, no quiere hacer nada de lo que después se arrepienta.

El moreno suspira derrotado -Vamos-.

Suben al Impala, el ambiente se ha tensado y Dean no tiene ganas de hablar en ese momento por lo que enciende el stereo del coche y coloca un disco para después subir el volumen con "Led Zeppelin" retumbando en las bocinas, Sam aguanta dos minutos de la estruendosa canción y alarga su brazo para cambiarla a la siguiente, y en ese momento, en ese justo momento en el que la otra canción comienza a sonar, ambos se quedan de hielo mientras sus mentes les lanzan selectas imágenes del pasado.

* * *

 

[Reyno - Amarrado](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nx6jhJ4G8wg)

* * *

_"-De, no te burles, es la primera vez que hago esto- dijo el chico que estaba sentado en las piernas de su hermano evitando su mirada -la escuché y dice...dice exactamente lo que siento.-_

_-Hey, mírame- ordenó el rubio buscando la mirada ajena -también es la primera vez que me dedican una canción-_

_-No mientas Dean-_

_El mayor sostuvo de la barbilla al chico sobre él para que lo viera a los ojos._

_-¿Cuándo te he mentido Sammy?- preguntó con seriedad._

_-Nunca- aceptó perdiéndose en el verde que lo observaba atento._

_-De acuerdo- sonrió de medio lado el ojiverde -muéstrame-._

_-No te rías- advirtió el menor sacando su celular de uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans -y tampoco me llames Samantha-_

_Dean sólo se dedicó a observarlo mientras se mordía el labio inferior._

_El castaño reprodujo la canción cuando la encontró en su lista y se sonrojó (si es que era posible) un poco más._

_El mayor de los hermanos escuchó con atención, y fue curioso pero desde el primer verso sintió una opresión en el pecho, Sam no se había equivocado, realmente esa canción describía con exactitud su situación, como se sentían uno con el otro, «amarrados», y les encantaba aquello._

_–Samantha–_

_–Idiota, te dije que...–_

_Dean no le dio oportunidad de continuar a su hermano y presa de todos los sentimientos que lo inundaban en ese momento, se abalanzó sobre el tostado cuello de su hermano al tiempo que lo depositaba en la cama con una mezcla de ternura y desesperación._

_Esa noche, con la inocencia de un Sam de 16 años y la pasión de 20 años acumulados en Dean, se dejaron llevar, se besaron, acariciaron y sintieron de todas las maneras posibles por primera vez, sin prejuicios, sin barreras y sin temores._

_Esa noche, Dean proclamó física y sentimentalmente a su entonces pequeño «Sammy» y le hizo el amor hasta que los primeros rayos del sol tocaron sus cuerpos desnudos a través de la ventana, con aquella canción repitiéndose de fondo."_

* * *

El rubio no tiene idea de que hacer, había olvidado por completo que tenía una copia de aquella canción en el CD que se estaba reproduciendo, aprieta con fuerza el volante entre sus manos, si cambiaba la canción sería ridículamente obvio, pero si la dejaba sonar ¿qué pasaría? Por lo pronto es su única opción viable.

Sam siente como se le eriza la piel y voltea a ver a su hermano que totalmente serio se concentra en el camino frente a él, se acomoda sobre su asiento y voltea a la ventana del copiloto, recargando su frente en ella.

Conoce de sobra a Dean, y sabe que actuará como si nada estuviese pasando, así que decide hacer lo mismo y lo deja pasar y opta por sumergirse en aquellos recuerdos de tiempos en los que ambos eran lo que hoy extraña.

Bueno, esa era su intención hasta que la letra le lanza un golpe directo al pecho y a sus deteriorados sentimientos.

_**"No quiero verte fingir que no te importa lo que pase si me llegara a separar de ti."** _

Sus pocas fuerzas se derrumban, y maldita sea, lo odia, aborrece a su hermano en ese preciso instante. Su mandíbula se tensa y sus ojos pican, pero no, por supuesto que no va a llorar, no se lo va a permitir de nuevo.

Le dedicó lágrimas y sollozos a Dean un largo tiempo, se dejó llevar por la melancolía de haberle perdido así, y un día, harto de la misma rutina de llorar hasta caer rendido, se prometió no volver a hacerlo.

Sam se dedicó a sus estudios, hizo amigos e incluso salió con un par de chicas, lo había sobrellevado perfectamente los últimos meses, estaba "bien".

Y de pronto, de la nada, llego él.

Los labios del castaño comienzan a temblar y maldice porque el camino le parece eterno, por eso cuando por fin llegan y el mayor estaciona el auto, se baja como rayo azotando con fuerza la puerta del Impala.

El ojiverde baja alcanzándolo.

–¿Y a ti que coño te pasa?– reprende.

Y el rubio es completamente ignorado por su hermano que se concentra más en abrir la puerta. Cuando por fin lo logra se mete en el departamento con largas zancadas dirigidas a su cuarto.

–¡Sam!– y puede que las piernas del menor sean más largas, pero Dean es mucho más ágil que cualquiera que conozca, así fue entrenado.

El mayor de los Winchester detiene la puerta que el moreno está a punto de cerrar y entra a la habitación.

–¡Contéstame joder!– ordena con la rabia acrecentándose –¡¿Qué carajos te sucede?!– y Sam aprieta los puños porque odia que le griten, odia que él le grite.

–¿Quieres saber que demonios me pasa, Dean?– el rubio sólo se queda expectante –me pasa que detesto que puedas controlarme a tu antojo–

–¿Y a que ha venido eso?– el de ojos esmeralda refleja pura confusión en su rostro –Sam, creí que estábamos bien–

–No, Dean, tú estás bien– y el menor es pura furia.

–A ver, a ver– el rubio levanta las manos como deteniendo a Sam –explícame que demonios, porque estoy seguro que de algo me perdí– y suelta una risa sarcástica que termina con la paciencia del menor.

–Tú...– el castaño golpea con su dedo índice el pecho del otro hombre –tú idiota, crees que puedes llegar después de dos años de haberme arrojado al vacío y estar como si nada–

Ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca para sentir sus respiraciones chocando.

–Yo no te arrojé al vacío, pedazo de...– se contiene y suspira tragándose el coraje –yo también sufrí lo mismo sin ti– dice un poco más calmado, realmente no quiere pelear.

–Y no hiciste nada para buscarme–

–¿Y el que yo esté aquí no te dice nada?– pregunta como obviando la situación –te busqué cada maldito día, cada hora trataba de encontrar una pista para dar contigo– es ahora él quien golpea el pecho del menor –¿Y tú? Cuéntame que hiciste tú–

Sam se queda parado sin decir nada.

–Me lo imaginé– Dean aparta a su hermano de un empujón y toma su mochila del armario comenzando a meter sus cosas en ella.

–¿Qué haces?– pregunta el de ojos pardos sintiendo como la angustia se apodera de él.

–¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón– contesta sin dejar de empacar –nunca debí venir– y entonces se cuelga la mochila al hombro y decidido sale de la habitación dejando al menor solo.

El pánico se hace presente en Sam, está a punto de perder de nuevo a su hermano y no sabe si esta vez pueda soportarlo, tarda en reaccionar lo que Dean tarda en salir del apartamento hacia su auto.

–¡Es lo único que sabes hacer bien! ¡¿No es así?!– vocifera el menor desde el pórtico.

–Cuida tus palabras Sam– amenaza el rubio arrojando la mochila dentro del coche.

–Huir–

Y es lo último que alcanza a decir el castaño antes de que su hermano esté sobre él.

Dean llega a Sam con pasos agigantados y lo sostiene de las solapas de su chaqueta para levantarlo y azotarlo contra la primera pared que encuentra.

–Escúchame bien imbécil– su voz, llena de ira, es tan grave que le da un toque tétrico a todo el asunto, y su rostro está tan cerca del contrario que Sam siente como su aliento le golpea en los labios –tuve los dos peores años de mi vida cuando el estúpido que tenemos como padre te apartó de mi lado– aprieta más el cuerpo del menor contra la pared –mi vida ya era una mierda y tú eras lo único bueno en ella, y le importó un carajo–

El castaño se sostiene de las muñecas ajenas tratando de apartarlas pero no logra moverlas un ápice, le sorprende la fuerza que su hermano puede llegar a tener.

–Suéltame Dean–

Dean siempre ha sido un impulsivo, y en ese mismo instante está lleno de coraje y frustración, así que ni siquiera lo piensa cuando impulsa su puño y lo estrella en el rostro del menor.

Sam suelta un gemido de dolor y hace uso de todas sus fuerzas para apartar el cuerpo del mayor haciéndole retroceder un paso, entonces se sostiene la mejilla con ambas manos mientras un hilillo de sangre baja de su labio hasta su barbilla.

–¡¿Que demo...–

El rubio no lo deja terminar de quejarse cuando está de nuevo sobre él, pero esta vez es diferente, no lo está lastimando, lo está besando, joder, lo está besando, lo sostiene de la nuca con una mano y con la otra se aferra a su camisa.

El moreno siente que se marea con tantas emociones mezcladas, pero no tarda en corresponder el beso con vehemencia.

Ambos están en una lucha continua por el control, están tan hambrientos uno del otro, ha pasado tanto tiempo y ya no pueden retenerlo, así que se dejan llevar.

Dean se separa un segundo del beso sólo para recoger la gota de sangre que pende de la barbilla de Sam con la punta de su lengua y rehaces su recorrido hasta los mullidos labios que lo esperan con ansias.

El menor siente que le tiemblan las piernas y su hermano, como adivinándolo lo avienta a la cama detrás de ellos, no saben ni como llegaron hasta la habitación principal, pero tampoco es como si les importara.

Sam cae de espaldas en el colchón y no pasan ni dos segundos cuando tiene a Dean por todos lados, besándole con fulgor, acariciando su torso, pecho y espalda bajo su camisa y restregando sus caderas contra su cuerpo.

–¡Dean!– jadea el menor rompiendo el beso cuando sus entrepiernas hacen contacto.

–Sammy...Sammy– repite como un mantra el rubio embistiendo con ímpetu.

–Dean, por favor...– gime –por favor–

–¿Que quieres Sammy?– aspira el olor de su cuello –¿qué puedo darte que no te haya dado ya?– dice con voz ronca.

El moreno pasea sus manos por la espalda ajena y toma de la nuca a su hermano para atraerlo a su rostro y jadearle directo al oído, y el ojiverde siente una corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo a causa de aquellos sonidos.

–A ti Dean– más jadeos –te quiero a ti dentro– y muerde el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor.

Dean suelta un sonoro jadeo y desesperado comienza a arrancar la ropa del cuerpo bajo él, se levanta un segundo y se despoja de la suya, observa el cuerpo tostado tumbado en la cama y se toma un momento para analizarlo, Sam, su Sammy ha crecido, dejó aquel cuerpo de adolescente por uno bien formado y adornado de músculos aquí y allá, de "pequeño" ya sólo le queda el apodo, observa el pecho del menor subir y bajar agitado y su rostro azorado, expectante.

–Joder, Sam, no sabes lo que causas en mi–

El rubio se sube de rodillas a la cama posicionándose entre las piernas de su hermano y se recrea en el pecho, torso y vientre de este, por supuesto que no se iba a quedar sin probar al nuevo Sam.

–Dean...Dean...Dean– repite entre jadeos el menor mientras entierra sus dedos en el rubio cabello, acabando con la poca cordura que le queda a su hermano.

El de ojos esmeralda sabe que esta siendo brusco e incluso desconsiderado, pero no puede esperar más, lo necesita como no ha necesitado nada en toda su vida, más, incluso, que al aire que respira. Necesita a Sam para resucitar todo lo que en él había muerto, necesita a Sam para creer que todavía vale la pena seguir luchando, necesita a Sam para olvidar las tormentosas noches que lo torturaban con su ausencia, lo necesita tanto, y Sam, Sam esta justo ahí.

Por eso, sin esperar más, Dean se introduce en el cuerpo del menor de una sola estocada acallando su grito de dolor con un beso y comenzando a moverse con rítmicas embestidas.

El castaño se siente perdido y como si con eso fuera a encontrarse, se aferra a la pecosa espalda recibiendo cada acometida silenciando sus sollozos en los labios ajenos. Pronto el dolor lo abandona y deja en su lugar puro placer que destellante viaja por todo su cuerpo haciéndole gemir dentro del beso.

Dean arremete contra un punto específico en el cálido interior de aquel cuerpo que lo acoge gustoso y Sam se deshace entre sus brazos.

Juntos crean un compás, una melodía, el ritmo aumenta y los besos son ahora erráticos, los gemidos constantes y las pulsaciones apresuradas.

Ambos exclaman el nombre del otro cuando el orgasmo los golpea sin piedad, lanzándolos a un Nirvana que desean que dure para siempre.

El cuerpo cansado del mayor cae sin fuerzas sobre el otro, los dos hermanos respiran erráticamente jalando bocanadas de aire, sus cuerpos desnudos están humedecidos con sudor y otros fluidos y tiemblan aún de placer.

Dean abandona el interior de su hermano arrancándoles un jadeo y se tumba a un lado atrayendo el cuerpo de Sam hacia él.

A Sam no le quedan fuerzas más que para sonreír extasiado por lo que acaba de suceder.

Creía haber perdido a Dean para siempre, y ahora sabe que lo sentirá probablemente una eternidad.

El rubio acaricia el largo cabello con parsimonia dejándose hundir en la tranquilidad que ese simple gesto le provoca.

Lo saben ahora, siempre lo han sabido, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Y con ello en mente se dejan llevar por el sueño.

* * *

–¿Papá?– contesta Dean sentado en el sillón de la sala.

–Que gusto saber de ti, muchacho, hace ya un tiempo que te desapareciste de mi radar–

El rubio palidece al escuchar la voz del otro hombre.

–Crowley– logra articular –¿en dónde está mi padre?– demanda con rudeza.

–¿Porqué no lo averiguas tú solo?–

El Winchester escucha una risa de fondo antes de que la llamada termine y toda su piel se eriza.

–Dean ¿qué pasa?– Sam se acerca a su hermano tallándose los ojos.

–Tenemos que buscar a papá.–


	4. La vida que yo (no) escogí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hoy es domingo de actualización, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :D

* * *

 

Malditos gángsters, malditos y muy bastardos gángsters.

Y maldita la hora en la que él se volvió uno de ellos. No, maldita la hora en la que su padre lo volvió uno de ellos.

Sí, tiene que aceptarlo, le da algo (un montón) de emoción todo ese rollo. La adrenalina de enfrentarse a la muerte, viajar por carretera con los cristales abajo y rock a todo volumen, adentrarse en enormes mansiones para robar excesivas cantidades de dinero, apostar en lujosos casinos, cambiar su identidad cada cierto lapso de tiempo y arrebatar vidas, lo sabe, es un enfermo, pero lo que más le gusta de ser un maldito y muy bastardo gángster es la mirada suplicante de sus víctimas antes de jalar el gatillo y acabar con su existencia.

Estar inmiscuido en la mafia es excitante, pero esa vida sólo es buena para quien está solo, pero no, él no estaba solo, él tenía mucho que perder, él tenía "todo" que perder.

Perdió a su madre a causa de ese oficio, ha visto morir a varios de sus amigos/compañeros sin poder hacer nada por salvarlos y en más de una ocasión ha estado a punto de organizar el funeral de Bobby.

Y ahora su estúpido padre está en manos del mafioso más poderoso de América.

–Malditos gángsters– condena de nuevo con la vista perdida.

–¿Qué?– pregunta Sam confundido –¿si quiera estás escuchándome Dean?–

Dean se remueve en el sillón y voltea a ver a su hermano que está parado frente a él. Observa sus ojos multicolor y luego sus labios moverse “A ti por nada del mundo pienso perderte, a ti no.” Piensa.

–¡Dean!– llama el aludido, su hermano parece estar en trance o algo.

–¿Eh?–

–¿Qué rayos te sucede? Te estoy hablando, hazme caso–

–Sam, no pienso dejar sólo en esto a John– dice en tono serio.

–Ok, si, tal vez esté algo mal– se gana una mirada severa del mayor –bueno, un poco más que algo, pero, pero Deaaan– y se parece tanto a un niño de 7 años haciendo un berrinche.

–Sammy, está más que mal dejar morir a papá– suspira –además, él me ha salvado el pellejo muchas veces.–

–¡Él te metió en todo esto!–

–Sam– reprende.

–Bueno, bueno, y a todo esto– el menor se sienta en el otro extremo del sillón, frente al rubio –¿cómo sabes que de verdad lo tienen? quiero decir ¿que tal si es una trampa de ese tal Crowie?–

–Crowley.– Corrige. –Me llamó del número de John–

–Oh– suelta Sam entendiendo todo el asunto. –Pero Dean– se talla el rostro con las palmas de sus manos en un ademán de desesperación –por fin...por fin estamos juntos.–

–Y eso no tiene porque cambiar.–

–Él querrá separarnos de nuevo.–

–Y esta vez no se lo voy a permitir, no de nuevo– y le regala al menor una mirada profunda como queriendo transmitirle toda la seguridad que le hace falta.

Sam suspira.

–Y si tan bueno es ¿porqué no se las arregla él solo para escapar?–

El mayor se pasa una palma por todo el rostro, su hermano podía ser muy terco si se lo proponía.

–A ver, Sam– se acerca un poco más a él –se supone que tú eres el chico bueno de esta familia.–

–No soy un chico bueno– dice el aludido cruzándose de brazos.

–Bueno, te doy la razón en eso– levanta una ceja y le regala una mirada seductora al otro joven –anoche me lo has demostrado.–

El castaño siente sus mejillas arder y aparta su mirada de la esmeralda, odia eso porque lo hace parecer una quinceañera virgen, y de eso no tiene nada.

Dean suelta una pequeña risa y se levanta del sillón.

–Iré a hablar con Bobby, mientras puedes darte un baño, luces fatal, y tal vez te alcance ahí– le guiña un ojo y le revuelve el largo cabello cuando pasa a su lado hacia la salida.

“Idiota” piensa el menor, pero igual decide tomar el consejo, se siente pegajoso por el sudor y entre sus piernas todavía hay rastro de...traga sonoramente y se levanta con rapidez en dirección al tocador.

Sam se quita la ropa frente al espejo y se pasa las yemas de los dedos por el pecho, su hermano le ha dejado marcas esparcidas por todo el cuello, pectorales y abdomen.

–Maldito caníbal– susurra y sonríe, no puede negar que le encantan.

Abre las llaves de la ducha y entra dejando que el agua caiga por todo su cansado cuerpo suspirando de gusto, toma el jabón y comienza a pasarlo por todo su torso, y de pronto se ve invadido por los recuerdos de los momentos que hace algunas horas pasó con su hermano.

Presiona una de las manchas moradas que tiene en el cuello y se imagina a Dean mordiendo ahí, se pasa el jabón por el pecho fantaseando con las manos del rubio.

–Dean– jadea bajito.

–Si, dime– contesta el susodicho.

Sam dio un respingo volteando a ver a su hermano a través de las puertas de cristal.

–De, yo...– se queda callado cuando ve la mirada que le dedica el rubio, verde lóbrego impregnado de lujuria.

El mayor comienza a desvestirse mientras el castaño lo observa atento. Su piel, blanca ligeramente tostada por el sol se ve alumbrada por la luz del foco haciendo sombra en cada pliegue de su piel y remarcando cada bien formado músculo.

Se deshace de sus bóxers dejando a la vista de quien lo observa con deseo, toda la extensión semi-erecta de su miembro.

–Sammy– llama con voz sensual –cierra la boca o vas a ahogarte.– Ríe.

Y estúpido Dean, hace que el menor parezca recién iniciado en el mundo del sexo.

El rubio ignora el bufido molesto de su hermano y entra al pequeño espacio (que en realidad no es pequeño, pero ambos hombres son enormes).

–¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?– pregunta el de ojos jade señalando el jabón en la mano del castaño.

–Eso depende– Sam ya no piensa quedarse atrás en todo este asunto seductivo –¿planeas ayudarme, eh, hermano?– y sabe como a Dean le prende que lo llame así –¿Le enseñarás a tu pequeño hermano como se hacen las cosas?– y sonríe grande cuando el aludido suelta un gruñido excitado y lo toma de la cintura para pegar sus cuerpos y comenzar a besarlo con furor.

Ambos jadean al contacto piel con piel mientras sus lenguas danzan al compás de su pasión.

Pasean sus manos por el cuerpo ajeno casi con violencia como necesitando sentir cada pedazo de sus cuerpos desnudos. Dean toma el jabón de las manos de Sam y se separa del beso cuando el aire es imprescindible.

–Voy a enseñarte, hermanito mío...– le muerde el labio inferior –lo que es sentir placer de verdad– el castaño suelta un gemido ante las palabras de su hermano –un placer que nadie más que yo, te hará sentir.–

Sam jadea con el frío contacto de las lozas de la pared del baño contra su espalda cuando Dean lo empuja contra ella, y a punto está de quejarse cuando sin piedad el rubio toma su erección con la misma mano con la que sostiene el jabón y comienza a masajearlo mientras que con la otra mano lo toma del cabello haciéndolo echar la cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio a devorar su cuello.

El menor no puede más que jadear y gemir mientras empuja sus caderas contra la mano de su hermano.

El rubio se separa del cuello ajeno y se deleita observando como el rostro de Sam se desfigura de placer, ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta dejando salir los sonidos más deliciosos.

Dean se muerde el labio inferior y sonríe con lascivia aumentando la velocidad de su mano y retrocede un paso esquivando las manos del castaño que buscan hacer contacto con su miembro.

–Eh, quieto.–

–Deaaaaan.– se queja el menor.

El mayor de los hermanos deja la barra de jabón a un lado y haciendo uso de su fuerza toma ambas muñecas del pequeño y las coloca en la pared sobre su cabeza, apresándolo.

–¿Quieres más de mi, Sammy?– le dice acercándose a su oído –¿No crees poder aguantar un poco más?– y mete la punta de su lengua en la oreja del menor, ganándose un sonoro jadeo.

Como toda respuesta, Sam aprovecha la cercanía de su hermano y empuja sus caderas haciendo chocar ambos miembros y logrando arrancar un gemido de los gruesos labios del rubio.

Y es Dean el que no puede más, así que se deshace de la barra de jabón y sostiene ambas muñecas ajenas con su mano izquierda y la otra la cuela entre la espalda del castaño y la pared, haciéndola bajar hasta sus glúteos, toma la la pierna del menor y la sube a su cintura y regresa su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de Sam, presionando la punta de dos de sus dedos en los pliegues.

–¡Dean!– gime el castaño.

–¿Te gusta, Sam?– dice adentrando uno de sus dedos en aquella cavidad, y puesto que el agua cae sobre ellos, no hay necesidad de ningún tipo de lubricante.

–De...De...De– repite cual mantra el menor cuando su hermano introduce otro dedo.

–Si, Sammy, mi nombre ya me lo sé– sonríe socarronamente –te pregunté que si te gustaba.-

–Hijo de...– jadea.

–Uy, que humor.– Dean acerca su rostro al del menor y pasa la punta de su lengua por los finos labios ajenos –Si no te gusta, puedo parar.–

El rubio, con tres dedos en el interior de su hermano, los mueve de tal manera que da con el punto exacto que estaba buscando.

–¡Dean!– grita de placer el castaño buscando más contacto con aquellos dedos –¡si, joder, me encanta!– vocifera entre gemidos.

La entrepierna del ojiverde da un doloroso estirón y decide que ya ha torturado lo suficiente a su hermanito, así que saca sus dedos creando un sonido obsceno y los sustituye sin perder más tiempo, por su miembro, introduciéndose con tortuosa lentitud, sintiendo como el cálido interior lo abraza y se adapta a él.

–Tan...– suelta un jadeo –estrecho, Sammy– y se muerde los labios para no gemir cuando se enfunda por completo.

Dean siente que puede correrse con la sola expresión que inunda la cara del castaño, decide tomar una fotografía mental de eso también.

–¿Piensas moverte hoy?– molesta el menor con la respiración agitada.

–El que no podrá moverse después de esto serás tú, capullo– ambos ríen.

El rubio comienza un vaivén lento, disfrutando de la calidez y estrechez que su hermano posee, nunca ninguna mujer (ni hombre) podría compararse con su pequeño, parece que fueron hechos a la medida del otro.

–Mírame, Sammy– pide el mayor entre jadeos, el de cabello largo tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sam obedece y se encuentra con la turbia mirada verde de su hermano, y joder, Dean es más sensual que los mismos dioses griegos.

El de ojos jade sostiene la pierna alzada del menor con una mano y suelta las muñecas ajenas y usa su otra mano para enterrar sus dedos en el largo cabello y atraer el rostro del menor y fundirse en un fogoso beso.

Dean se traga todos los gemidos de Sam y acelera sus acometidas, llegando más profundo en el interior de quien se encuentra perdido en algún lugar entre el universo y los brazos que le sostienen.

El rubio se separa del beso y comienza a jadear erráticamente, jalando aire a sus pulmones.

El menor mete una mano entre su abdomen y el ajeno buscando proporcionarle caricias a su miembro, pero su hermano lo detiene en el acto sosteniendo su mano y pegándola de nuevo contra las lozas.

–No...Sammy– habla entrecortadamente –córrete sin tocarte ¿sí?– le lame el cuello –quiero...quiero que sólo me necesites...a mi–

Y Sam quiere hablar improperios en contra de Dean, de verdad que quiere, pero es que está usando esa voz que le incapacita por completo y lo deshace, esa voz con la que podría decir un mal chiste o alguna bobada y aún así Sam se pondría duro al instante.

–Tan lleno de mi, hermanito.–

Entonces el rubio dirige una estocada al punto en lo profundo de su hermano y lo golpea con fuerza.

Y sólo eso bastó para que Sam se corriera a chorros en su abdomen y el del mayor, se abandonó en las sensaciones que estallaban por sus venas y contrajo su esfínter, estrujando aún más a Dean, quien sólo logra dar un par de estocadas más antes de derramarse en el interior del castaño, mordiendo la carne entre el cuello y el hombro del menor, tratando de acallar el gemido, haciéndolo sonar como un lamento.

Y Sam jura que si vuelve a escuchar ese sonido se empalmará de nuevo.

* * *

 

–¿Porqué se han demorado tanto?– regaña Bobby al instante de abrir la puerta.

–Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente– se excusa Dean entrando a la enorme residencia.

Sam se sonroja deseando que el mayor de los hombres ahí no se de cuenta de ello.

–Muchacho, que bueno verte.– Coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Sam y este sin pensarlo se abalanza y lo abraza.

–Vaya, has crecido– ríe devolviendo el abrazo.

–Cuando terminen con su escenita me avisan– grita Dean desde la sala.

–¿Celoso acaso?– se burla el castaño separándose del abrazo, y un segundo después vuelve a sonrojarse –por Bobby, ya sabes, o sea...tú y yo, nah, él– el menor ya no sabía ni que excusa poner y optó por dirigirse a la sala con los ojos en el piso para evitar la mirada de quien soltó una pequeña risilla.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a discutir el tema de como demonios harían para encontrar a John, y más complicado aún, como lo rescatarían de las manos de Crowley y sus secuaces.En eso estaban cuando Bobby notó algo inusual.

–Hijo ¿no tienes calor?– preguntó observando con el ceño fruncido la enorme bufanda que el menor de los Winchester traía enroscada en el cuello.

Y Sam ahora sí que tenía calor, por lo que se levantó torpemente del sillón y corrió al baño.

–Ahora vuelvo– se excusó. Dean observó a su hermano marcharse deleitándose con su enorme figura dando pasos torpes y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía orgulloso de todas y cada una de las marcas que llevaban su nombre y que Sam trataba de ocultar.

El ojiverde estaba tan perdido en sus ensoñaciones que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre de canas lo veía con expresión severa, cuando volteó hacia él, recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta.

–Yo...amm– se rascó la cabeza nervioso –sigamos con el caso ¿vale?–

–Te veo muy tranquilo ante toda la situación.–

Sam iba saliendo del baño cuando escuchó que su hermano hablaba en susurros, así que se pegó a la pared para que no le vieran.

–No van a matarlo Bobby, me quieren a mi–

Al castaño le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando escuchó las palabras de Dean.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?– cuestionó el hombre mayor.

–Todo el dinero que le hemos robado todos estos años a los bastardos esos– dijo refiriéndose a los grandes de la mafia –está repartido en diferentes cuentas bancarias que yo cree– y de nuevo esa sonrisa orgullosa –y sólo yo tengo conocimiento de los bancos en donde se encuentran y las contraseñas para acceder a ellas, justo aquí– se señala la sien.

Y Bobby no puede negar que le asombra aquello.

–¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando, chico?–

–Cinco millones, repartidos en cinco cuentas–

A Sam se le fue el aire.

–¡¿Qué?!– vocifera el de canas.

–Calla, Bobby– advierte el rubio.

El castaño entró a la sala como si nada.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunta con fingida inocencia sentándose al lado de su hermano.

–Nada, Sammy, discutimos como salvarle el culo a papá– contestó el de ojos jade recargándose en el respaldo del sillón y cruzando las piernas reflejando total seguridad.

Bobby tomó una pequeña libreta de la mesa de centro y comenzó a anotar algo en ella.

–Tomen– ordena arrancando la hoja en donde escribió y ofreciéndosela a los chicos.

–¿Qué es esto?– es Sam quien la toma.

–Una dirección, vayan ahí, ya he avisado que van de mi parte– se levanta y camina hacia la puerta de la entrada seguido de ambos Winchester–hablaré con mis hombres para conseguir apoyo.–

–Gracias Bobby– dice Dean saliendo de la casa.

–Gracias Bobby– repite el menor siguiendo a su hermano.

–Y no quiero más “pequeños inconvenientes”– asevera haciendo reír a aquellos chicos por los que daría hasta la vida.

* * *

 

Tardan más de lo esperado en llegar porque “Maldito lugar, está perdido de la mano de Dios” “Bobby nos mandó al jodido «nunca jamás»” “¿En dónde coño estamos?” había dicho Dean golpeando el volante repetidamente. Y porque “Hey, no te estréses...yo puedo ayudarte a tranquilizarte, si tú quieres” había insinuado Sam acariciando la entrepierna de su hermano cuando estuvo harto de su mal humor.

Y vaya que lo calmó...

El Impala recorre el terreno entre los árboles, al parecer están en algo así como un bosque, el rubio detiene el auto en frente de una cabaña y apaga el motor.

–Creo que es aquí– señala mientras baja del coche, hojas secas crujiendo bajo sus botas.

El castaño baja detrás de él y se acercan a la puerta de entrada analizando el lugar, la madera de aquella cabaña está tan roída que parece que en cualquier momento la estructura se vendrá abajo, Dean levanta su puño algo dubitativo entre si tocar o no.

La puerta se abre en ese momento.

El hombre es alto, no como ellos, pero considerablemente alto. Tiene puestos unos jeans de mezclilla negra que se ciñen perfectamente a sus bien tornadas piernas y están sujetos a su cintura con cinturón con hebilla en donde puede leerse con claridad “Harley Davidson” de lo grande que está. Arriba, una camiseta negra sin mangas se abraza de tal manera su torso que deja una prueba visual de los marcados músculos que se esconden tras de ella, y encima, una camisa a cuadros que tal parece que le arrancaron las mangas, simula un chaleco. Botas vaqueras, brazaletes de piel negra, cadenas en las bolsas de los jeans y un colgante con una bala 9mm.

Ve a los hermanos con media sonrisa depredadora en el rostro.

–Los famosos Winchester.–

–¿Tú eres Castiel?–


	5. Moja el desierto de mi alma.

_–Sammy–_

_Sam adoraba escuchar su nombre de los labios de su hermano, y le encantaba cuando usaba ese tono que, estaba claro, era para él y sólo para él._

_Con apenas quince años, Sam era el centro del universo de Dean, y se lo dejaba más que claro cuando decía su nombre de esa manera, como si el simple hecho de llamarle fuera el mayor y el más hermoso de los placeres._

_–Sammy– le dijo contorneando con su pulgar los delgados labios del castaño._

_El menor sólo sonrió, expectante, observando a su hermano desde arriba, ambos respiraban agitados sobre aquel mullido sillón del motel en turno, Dean estaba recostado a todo lo largo de este, y Sam estaba sentado en su regazo dibujando círculos con sus dedos en el abdomen del rubio, sobre su camiseta._

_–¿Qué, Dean?– alentó el menor, parecía que su hermano se debatía entre si decir o no aquello que rondaba su mente._

_El de ojos esmeralda acunó el rostro del pequeño y paseó su otra mano por la cintura del chico nervioso sobre él._

_–Te quiero– y sonrió con ternura que sólo le regalaba a su hermano._

_Sam sostuvo la respiración sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, él sabía de sobra que su hermano le quería, pero escucharlo, escucharlo hacía que su corazón se detuviera un segundo sólo para después, latir con intensidad._

_Esas dos cortas palabras que englobaban tanto, en combinación con esa voz que adoraba, le recorrían entero, haciendo mella en sus terminaciones nerviosas y dejándolo fuera de este mundo._

_El castaño soltó de golpe el aire sostenido, Dean no pudo más que externar una casi inaudible risilla al ver el efecto que aquello le había causado a su hermano._

_–Te quiero– volvió a decir, deseando capturar las reacciones de Sam en su memoria._

_Al menor se le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo y cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación de sentirse tan...amado._

_Dean atrajo el rostro de Sam con una mano y devoró sus labios con lentitud, recorriendo cada milímetro de aquella boca que lo hacía olvidarse de como respirar._

_El de ojos pardos se recostó sobre el cuerpo del mayor mientras este repartía pequeños besos sobre todo su rostro y le acariciaba las hebras chocolates de su cabello._

_–Te quiero, Sammy– dijo una última vez antes de que ambos comenzaran a quedarse dormidos._

* * *

Sam se despierta con las risas de los dos hombres en la habitación, se estira un poco y un atisbo de sonrisa se asoma en sus labios  _"¿Cuánto hacía que Dean no le decía aquellas dos palabras?"_  Deja de lado aquel pensamiento y se incorpora en el sillón, observando a su alrededor.

Resulta que la cabaña que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar, era otra historia por dentro.

Las paredes son de un mármol grisáceo que combinan a la perfección con el mármol casi negro del suelo, los muebles de todo el lugar hacen juego con sus tonos a escala de grises; ahora mismo se encuentra en la sala de estar, hay unos enormes sillones blancos de piel que juntos forman una "U" apuntando a una pantalla plana casi del tamaño de la pared que la sostenía, una mesa de cristal con figurillas abstractas sobre ella, unas latas de cerveza y la computadora portátil en donde Dean y el dueño de todo aquello estaban metidos.

–Despertó la bella durmiente– le pica el rubio.

Sam sólo le mira fastidiado y se levanta del sillón.

–Amm ¿puedo ocupar tu baño?– se dirige al pelinegro.

–Claro– contesta el de ojos azules y le señala la dirección sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla de la portátil –en el pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha.–

El castaño asiente, aunque sabe que no le ha visto y camina al baño.

–No me jo...– se queda dos segundos parado en el marco de la puerta.

El baño (ya lo suponía) es igual de elegante, el mármol del suelo y las paredes es de color caoba mientras que el del enorme lavamanos es beige, al fondo hay un enorme jacuzzi _"un jodido jacuzzi"_  piensa, en él cae agua de una ranura en la pared, simulando una pequeña cascada y a un lado está una regadera encerrada entre puertas de cristal.

Se dirige al inodoro sintiéndose algo incómodo, esto es demasiado para él. Prefería los baños normales de dos metros cuadrados en donde no tenía problema para elegir cual de todos los botones del inodoro había que presionar para deshacerse de sus necesidades.

Sam no recuerda haber estado nunca en ningún lugar tan lujoso, y todo oculto bajo la fachada de una cabaña de madera desgastada.

El tipo ese, Castiel, era un maldito espía, y de los buenos. Bobby les habló de él en el camino, lo conoció en una  _"misión"_  en Roma, y le salvó la vida, así que desde entonces, el chico se había aliado de alguna manera con él.

–Sammy, Castiel rastreó el teléfono de papá con el puro número– dice el rubio cuando ve a su hermano regresar del baño –es un puto genio ¿no crees?–

–No exageres, no ha sido tan complicado.– contesta Castiel riendo un poco.

–Mhmm– es la simple respuesta de Sam, quien se sienta al lado de su hermano, observando lo que el ojiazul hace en la computadora.

–Entonces– comienza el pelinegro –la señal viene cerca de Saint Cloud, Minnesota–

–Así que si nos vamos ahora llegaremos en un par de horas– continúa el mayor de los hermanos, sonriendo emocionado al pelinegro.

Sam aprieta la mandíbula y voltea los ojos, y no, por supuesto que no está celoso ¿porqué habría de? ¿Porque parecía que su hermano estaba encantado con aquel hombre? ¿Porque se estaba riendo con esa risa que era sólo para él? ¿Porque ahora mismo su hermano puso una mano en la espalda de Castiel? ¡Claro que no!

El castaño se levanta casi con agresividad.

–Bien, deberíamos irnos ya– dice con autoridad, haciendo que ambos hombres sentados lo volteen a ver.

–Oh...claro– Castiel se levanta también y se dirige a la pared detrás del sofá.

Dean sólo se dedica a observar con el ceño fruncido a su hermano.

–Esto nos será útil– dice el pelinegro tecleando unos números en una pequeña pantalla de aquella pared, entonces se abre una ranura que comienza a extenderse hasta dejar a la vista una extensa colección de todo tipo de armas.

–¡No me jodas!– el rubio se levanta de un brinco y de dos zancadas llega al lado de Castiel –¡No me jodas!– repite casi saltando de emoción, haciendo reír al de ojos azules.

–Vamos Sam, escoge un arma– le alienta el pelinegro.

Y Sam tiene que admitirlo, aquello es asombroso, así que se acerca a observar, tratando de decidir que será mejor.

Los tres hombres escogen equiparse con berettas, decididos entonces a continuar con todo aquello para salvar a John Winchester.

–Vamos por esos hijos de perra– alardea Dean verificando que la pistola en sus manos esté bien cargada.

* * *

Les tomó aproximadamente dos horas llegar al lugar que el GPS del móvil de Castiel les había marcado, dos horas en las que Sam se dedicó a observar el camino pegado a la ventana del copiloto con mala cara mientras su hermano y su  _"nuevo mejor amigo"_  se la pasaban hablando de autos clásicos, rock de los 80's y chicas con curvas impresionantes, dos horas en las que deseó no haber olvidado sus audífonos en su departamento en Stanford.

El impala se detiene cuando no hay más camino por delante, están en un callejón sin salida, bajan del auto algo dudosos, son pasadas las siete de la noche, y lo único que desvanece un poco la oscuridad es la luz de la luna.

–¿Estás seguro de que es aquí, Cas?– pregunta Dean con el ceño fruncido.

_"Bien, ahora tiene un apodo"_  piensa Sam.

–Pues el rastreador apunta a este edificio, así que sí– contesta el aludido revisando su celular.

–Bien– asiente el rubio.

El lugar está devastado, hay contenedores de basura llenos a tope, la pared del edificio a su izquierda, que es a donde se dirigen, está hecha de ladrillos, un intento de capa de pintura rojiza trata de cubrirlos, hay escaleras de emergencia que bajan desde tres pisos arriba y una sustancia viscosa en el suelo que a ninguno de los tres hombres se le antoja averiguar que es.

Dean se acerca con sigilo a la puerta con su mano derecha sobre el arma que tiene en la espalda dentro de los bordes de sus jeans, pega una oreja, tratando de escuchar a través de ella.

–Parece que no hay nadie– dice con una ceja alzada –toda tuya, Sammy– señala la puerta y se hace un lado.

Sam se agazapa sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con los músculos de sus piernas para no arrodillarse y mancharse con la extraña sustancia, saca su ganzúa de su chaqueta y comienza a maniobrar con el cerrojo.

El mayor de los hermanos no puede evitar pasear su mirada de los expertos dedos del castaño a su rostro, el menor tiene su labio inferior entre sus dientes, en un gesto de concentración, y eso tiene medio idiotizado a su observador.

Aquello no se escapa del de mirada azul, quien divertido se percata de que el rubio mira al chico agazapado casi con la boca abierta.

Un clic los distrae a ambos de sus examinaciones.

–Listo– dice Sam poniéndose de pie y separándose de la puerta.

Los tres sacan sus pistolas apuntando hacia el frente.

Es Dean quien se adelanta con cautela, abriendo por completo la puerta, se asegura de que no hay nadie dentro y con una señal invita a los otros dos a seguirle.

Caminan entre muebles de piel desgastada hasta lo que parece ser un pasillo, las luces están apagadas, no hay ventanas y la tenue luz que entra por la puerta deja de iluminarles por lo que deciden sacar sus lámparas para alumbrar el camino.

Siguen por el corredor hasta toparse con una puerta de madera tallada, el ojiverde repite lo de la puerta de la entrada y pega su oído a la madera, pone absoluta atención y se separa con precaución después de unos segundos.

–Cinco voces, dos a la derecha, tres a la izquierda, ninguna es de John– indica en un susurro –Sam y yo nos ocupamos de los de la izquierda ¿puedes con los otros dos?– le pregunta a Castiel.

–Demasiado fácil para mis habilidades– responde el pelinegro con una sonrisa socarrona, haciendo que Sam ponga los ojos en blanco.

–De acuerdo– Dean se aleja dos pasos de la puerta e inhala profundo, deja que la adrenalina lo inunde, así funciona él, voltea a ver a su hermano, quien asiente con decisión, y entonces sonríe sintiendo como su piel se eriza y las yemas de sus dedos cosquillean en contacto con el frío metal del arma –vamos por esos bastardos– y patea la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que se abra de golpe.

Entran tomando por sorpresa a los hombres dentro. Dean dispara al primer hombre a la izquierda, cabello corto y oscuro, perfectamente bien peinado, traje negro impecable, ojos llenos de horror y pronto tres agujeros en el pecho que ensucian su pulcra vestimenta.

Castiel entra apuntando a la derecha, un tipo enorme está sentado en un sillón, hace ademan de levantarse cuando dos balas impactan en su cabeza, tiñendo de rojo su largo cabello rubio. Detrás de él, otro hombre de tremendos ojos grises lleva su mano dentro de su saco a lo que seguramente es una pistola, su mano estalla cuando se interpone en el camino de otra bala.

–No, no– dice Castiel como quien advierte a un niño de no hacer una travesura.

El tipo grita sosteniendo la muñeca de su mano destrozada, no lo hace mucho tiempo pues el hombre de ojos azules frente a él, termina con su agonía disparando a su garganta.

Sam odiaba el hecho de saberse asesino, en muy pocas ocasiones tuvo las agallas de matar a alguien, era disparar o que le dispararan, así que no lo piensa mucho antes de enterrarle una bala directa al entrecejo del moreno frente a él, fue sencillo, lo difícil es ver el cuerpo colapsado en el suelo y saber que él fue el causante.

Por otro lado, el mayor de los hermanos Winchester es un asesino a sangre fría, le gusta su trabajo, le gusta la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, lo que no le gusta es que todo sea tan rápido, por eso permite que su última víctima saque la navaja de su bolsillo, vamos, ni siquiera tiene un arma de fuego. Deja que lo ataquen, una, dos y tres veces, esquivando el filo de la navaja, Dean es ágil, condenadamente ágil, y en ese momento se siente como un guepardo jugando con su presa, es enfermizo, es cruel, y le encanta.

–¡Dean!–

El grito horrorizado de Sam lo deja de piedra, un escalofrío sube por toda su espina dorsal, odia su nombre en ese tono, porque le recuerda todas las veces que ha estado a punto de perder a su hermano, su atacante aprovecha ese segundo y da una estocada, la navaja no alcanza a rasguñarlo cuando el hombre cae tendido en el sillón frente a él, Castiel le ha disparado, se voltea con rapidez en dirección a su hermano, apunta firme, tratando de suprimir el temblor que le causa ver al hombre que tiene el cuello de Sam atrapado en un brazo y una pistola apuntándole en la sien. Hay sangre corriendo del labio del castaño, y eso hace que Dean apriete la mandíbula  _"el maldito lo ha lastimado"._

–¡Suelta el arma o le disparo!– amenaza el hombre de cabellera negra hasta los hombros, sostiene a Sam desde una esquina, de tal manera que ni Castiel ni Dean tengan un ángulo para dispararle –¡que la sueltes, maldita sea!– repite enterrando más el cañón de su arma en la sien del castaño.

Sam cierra los ojos con fuerza, su garganta le duele por la opresión del enorme brazo de quien lo sostiene, a su hermano le da un vuelco el estómago.

Dean levanta sus brazos en ademán de rendición –Hey...hey, tranquilo, la dejaré– dice agachándose con cautela a depositar el arma en el suelo.

Castiel se siente inútil, no hay nada que pueda hacer, desde la posición en la que está, todo el cuerpo de Sam cubre el de quien lo usa de escudo.

La sangre de Dean corre espesa por sus venas, necesita pensar en algo rápido, está entrenado para esto, le toma una fracción de segundo analizar todo a su alrededor, sonríe, casi puede oler el miedo de su enemigo. Deja el arma en el suelo, a los pies del sillón y vuelve a levantarse con lentitud, sus ojos destellan un microsegundo a su derecha, en donde yace el cuerpo muerto que aún sostiene la navaja.

El rubio hace uso de su increíble velocidad y toma la navaja de la mano tiesa, se levanta y la lanza, se entierra justo entre las cejas del hombre de extensa cabellera, a unos centímetros del rostro de su hermano, el hombre cae y Sam jala aire en bocanadas.

Dean se acerca casi desesperado, sus manos acunando el rostro del menor.

–¿Estás bien Sammy?– pasa una de sus manos por su frente y luego por el cabello castaño.

–Sí– su voz suena un poco estrangulada –estoy bien.–

–Oh, Sammy– el de ojos esmeralda atrae el cuerpo de su hermano en un abrazo, demasiado fuerte para gusto del menor, pero no dice nada porque sabe que Dean necesita sentirle –Sammy...– repite hundiendo su nariz en el cuello ajeno.

–Eres un maldito ninja– dice el menor de los Winchester, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

–¿Cómo haces todo eso con esos pantalones tan ajustados?– bromea Castiel, acercándose a los hermanos.

–Mis pantalones no están ajustados– Dean se separa de su hermano riendo.

Un sonido llama su atención y el ojiverde reconoce _"Ramble On_ ".

–Las bolsas de su saco– señala Castiel al hombre que tenía de escudo a Sam.

Dean se desliza de rodillas al cuerpo inerte y busca en los bolsillos, saca un teléfono y mira alarmado a sus compañeros.

–Es de John– dice haciendo referencia al celular entre sus manos.

–¡Contesta!– ordena Cas y saca su propio teléfono y un pequeño cable de su chaqueta.

–¿Bueno?– el rubio pone en altavoz la llamada mientras Castiel conecta su móvil al de John.

–Debo aceptar que has sido muy astuto pequeño Winchi– la voz de Crowley arrancó un gruñido de Dean –pero ¿enserio creíste que te lo dejaría tan fácil?–

–¿En dónde demonios está John, Crowley?–

–No deberías hablarme en ese tono ¿acaso tu padre no te enseñó modales?– la voz del hombre suena con fingida indignación y Dean lo odia porque sabe que sólo está jugando con su paciencia –por cierto, puedes decirle a tu amiguito que deje de rastrear la llamada, yo mismo te daré la dirección.–

Castiel abre los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿Cómo...– cuestiona con el miedo picándole en el pecho.

–No eres el único que sabe  _"truquitos"_ – se escucha la risa del mafioso.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?– pregunta el rubio casi desesperado.

–Lo que es mío por derecho, si quieres volver a ver al Winchi más viejo, vendrás a la dirección que te enviaré, luego te quedarás conmigo y me darás toda la información que necesito–

–De acuerdo–

–¡Dean!– reclama el menor, viendo a su hermano entre enojado y sorprendido.

–Oh, tranquilo Sammy, lo cuidaremos bien.– es lo último que dice Crowley antes de colgar.

–¿Porqué has aceptado?– el castaño es pura furia –¿Te has vuelto loco?–

Dean se incorpora sacudiéndose la ropa y coloca una mano en el cuello de su hermano.

–Sam, tienes que confiar en mi, todo saldrá bien– clava sus imposiblemente verdes ojos en los pardos –¿confías en mi?–

Como toda respuesta, Sam se inclina en en el contacto y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la calidez que aquel mínimo toque le proporciona, olvidándose por un momento de que en la habitación hay un tercer hombre observándolos.

Lo cierto es que nunca, después de un  _"todo saldrá bien"_  viene nada bueno, pero Sam necesita creer que esta vez será diferente, que esta vez la suerte estará de su lado, que esta vez Dean tiene razón y no hay porque temer, necesita creer que esta vez no lo va a perder.

* * *

De regreso Sam insistió en que Castiel se sentara en el asiento del copiloto, supone que si van a estar en todo este rollo juntos, no sería mala idea entablar una buena relación con él, además él estaba ayudándoles, arriesgando su vida cuando Apenas conocía a los hermanos Winchester, y aunque no vaya a admitirlo en voz alta, el castaño lo agradece.

Escuchando las conversaciones de los hombres en la parte delantera, Sam dormita un poco, y es (como casi siempre) la imagen de Dean quien surca por su mente.

Piensa en aquella vez que John tuvo un trabajo y se ausentó una semana, dejando a los dos chicos en un hotel tres estrellas, y el menor amó tanto esa semana, no por el hecho de que se sentían tan independientes, pidiendo el desayuno a la habitación, pasando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el área de la piscina, visitando los centros comerciales cercanos y yendo por la noche a algún bar, no fue eso simplemente, fue porque nadie en ese lugar los conocía, y Dean le tomaba la mano mientras caminaban, se inclinaba en la mesa y le besaba aún con rastros de cerveza en la boca, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verles y le decía "te quiero" cada par de minutos y tomaba tan desprevenido a Sam que siempre le robaba el aliento escucharle.

Todo era tan fácil entonces, un par de chicos ordinarios disfrutando el amor como cualquiera de su edad, pero volviendo a la realidad, ellos de ordinario no tenían nada, todo en su vida estaba de cabeza, empezando por el hecho de que eran hermanos, y estaban enamorados...

–Te quiero– se le escapa en un inaudible susurro.

El castaño voltea al retrovisor y se encuentra con el intenso jade que son los ojos de su hermano, los colores le suben al rostro y puede, por un segundo, ver la melancolía que los inunda.

* * *

[Zoé - Labios Rotos](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7h2ryr_uUEs)

* * *

Deciden alojarse en el primer motel que se atraviesa en el camino, después de cenar sandwiches empaquetados que compran en una pequeña tienda de las que están abiertas todo el día; Castiel paga dos habitaciones, una doble para los hermanos y una sencilla para él.

Ambos Winchester entran en su cuarto aventando sus mochilas al suelo, el menor está tan cansado que decide que no tomará un baño hasta despertar, así que se desviste hasta quedar en bóxers y se coloca una camiseta desgastada.

El rubio hace lo mismo, entra en el baño y busca algodón y alcohol en el botiquín, regresa al cuarto y se encuentra con Sam sentado a la orilla de su cama.

–Vamos a curarte eso– le dice mientras se agacha frente a él.

El menor lo ve dudoso, y no es hasta que siente el ardor del alcohol en la herida de su labio que recuerda que lo han golpeado. Se le escapa un siseo cuando Dean frota el algodón, limpiando la sangre seca.

–Hijo de perra– dice con rabia el mayor ¿cómo siquiera fue alguien capaz de lastimar a su hermano, de derramar  _SU_  sangre.

–No es para tanto, De–

–Nadie tiene derecho de tocarte, mucho menos de hacerte daño– dice con la mirada centrada en el corte del labio inferior de su hermano.

–Dean...–

–Tú eres mío.– interrumpe.

El ojiverde deja de lado el algodón y se incorpora, se sienta a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Sam sin apartar un segundo sus ojos de los finos labios.

El castaño coloca una de sus manos en la cintura del mayor, y le observa, tratando de conectar sus miradas.

Dean contornea el labio inferior ajeno, pasando con sumo cuidado la yema de uno de sus dedos sobre la herida y fijándose en como Sam hace una ligera mueca de dolor.

Cuando por fin se encuentra con los ojos pardos de su hermano, estos brillan en tantos colores y tantos tonos que se le antojan imposibles, se deja perder unos segundos, deleitándose con cada color, con cada destello.

La boca del menor está entreabierta, en una súplica muda, una que Dean conoce a la perfección, por eso se acerca con lentitud mientras coloca una de sus manos en el cuello de Sam, sintiendo la piel quemar bajo su palma, se deshace del poco espacio que los separa y roza con delicadeza los labios de quien le recibe con un suspiro.

El mayor se queda ahí un segundo, el simple contacto de sus bocas manda a ambos miles y miles de toques eléctricos que les eriza la piel, el rubio se separa un milímetro para dejar que la punta de su lengua recorra con parsimonia el labio lastimado de su hermano, sintiendo el sabor amargo del alcohol y aquel otro que hace estragos en su mente, la dulce esencia impregnada en cada partícula de Sam.

El castaño se deja hacer, los labios de su hermano son por mucho la mejor de las medicinas, haciendo que cada herida y cada rastro de dolor, simplemente desaparezca, dejando en su lugar un agradable cosquilleo que le recorre el cuerpo entero.

–Te quiero, Sammy– susurra Dean contra los delgados labios, dejando que su aliento choque cálido con ellos.

Y es tan inesperado, tan aparentemente irreal, que a Sam se le alborotan los sentidos y casi tiene ganas de echarse a llorar o gritar de felicidad. Pero en su lugar, se bebe cada letra que golpea en sus labios y suspira de gusto.

–Te quiero, De– responde antes de besarle, dejando de lado cada onza de aflicción.


	6. Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, estaba de viaje :P  
> Aquí dejo la continuación.

Cuando Dean recibe el mensaje de Crowley con las coordenadas del lugar en donde le ha citado, no puede reprimir el escalofrío que le recorre entero, el punto exacto se encuentra en una zona boscosa, no muy lejos de donde están hospedados. Si las cosas fueran sencillas, sabe que le tomaría un par de horas ir y regresar, pero "sencillo" no existe en su vocabulario.

Son pasadas las siete de la mañana y él ya ha tomado una ducha y se ha vestido mientras Sam sigue desparramado en la cama que compartieron la noche anterior. Aún con la calma que le proporciona la cercanía del cuerpo del castaño, no ha podido dormir bien, su mente sigue jugándole bromas y lo tortura con las imágenes de la noche que Sammy le fue arrancado de sus brazos.

Sabe que en estos momentos su prioridad debería ser el salvar a su padre, pero no puede evitar poner en primer plano el hecho de que tendrá que hablar con John y defender su relación con su hermano con uñas y dientes, hablaba enserio cuando le dijo Sam que no iba a permitir que los separaran de nuevo.

Está siendo un egoísta, así que manda esos pensamientos al fondo de su cabeza, ya tendrá tiempo para arreglar esa situación, lo esencial ahora es encontrar a John y regresarlo al menos con vida.

Sale de la habitación echando un último vistazo al cuerpo tostado medio cubierto por las sábanas amarillentas de la cama.

Se dirige al cuarto de Castiel, tres puertas a la derecha y cuando el pelinegro lo recibe ya duchado y fresco como la mañana, no se sorprende, ya se imaginaba que el hombre era de esos que siempre estaba listo para cualquier situación.

–¿Te ha contactado ya?– es lo primero que pregunta el de ojos azules al abrir la puerta.

–Si, ya tengo las coordenadas.–

–Perfecto– Castiel se hace a un lado para que Dean entre en la habitación.

Ambos comienzan a idear planes de la "A" a la "Z", considerando todos los posibles riesgos que pueden existir en aquel caso, se toman por lo menos veinticinco minutos discutiendo cada estrategia, les es fácil, ambos aportan ideas y perfeccionan las propuestas del otro, embonan perfectamente bien como equipo, y parece que lo han sido de años atrás cuando en realidad sólo llevan un par de días de conocidos.

Al rubio le agrada ese sentimiento de unidad, la compañía de Castiel le hace sentir bien, en su ajetreado estilo de vida nunca ha logrado conseguir verdaderos amigos que compartan sus mismos intereses, y este hombre que ahora señala un punto en el mapa sobre la mesa, se ha ganado su confianza en cuestión de horas, no quiere anticiparse a la idea, pero algo dentro de sí le dice que Cas se quedará largo tiempo a su alrededor.

Cuando terminan, el rubio regresa a su cuarto para explicarle a Sam de que va todo, entra encontrándose a su hermano vistiéndose, lleva puestos unos jeans y está desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y aunque utilizara toda su fuerza de voluntad no sería capaz de reprimir aquella mirada que se pasea por todos los bien marcados músculos del moreno, no deja de admirarle cuanto ha crecido Sam, y de alguna manera también lo invade una onza de nostalgia.

Dean se sabía de memoria el cuerpo de su pequeño, sus dedos conocían a la perfección cada centímetro de piel, cada cicatriz que habitaba en ella, cada lunar que la adornaba; había besado, acariciado y degustado cada rincón hasta que quedó impreso en sus recuerdos, conocía mejor ese cuerpo que el propio Sam, porque ese cuerpo le pertenecía.

Por eso observa al menor y no puede evitar que algo en su pecho duela, porque Sammy ha crecido, porque pasaron dos largos años en los que no pudo estudiar aquella anatomía, y joder, el tiempo no pasaba en vano y a la ausencia de sus manos se le sumaron centímetros de piel, pliegues de músculos perfectamente bien trabajados y una que otra cicatriz, las manos de Dean ya no se encuentran tatuadas en cada recoveco y eso hace que sus palmas quemen con ansias de impregnarse y memorizar todo de nuevo, de hacerlo tan suyo que Sam no pueda ver su reflejo en el espejo sin pensar en él.

Va a recuperar cada segundo perdido, así le cueste hasta el último aliento de vida.

–¿Alguna novedad?– pregunta el menor, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

–Crowley dio la ubicación, Cas y yo ya hemos planificado todo– responde rascándose la nuca.

–Ya veo...– Sam se coloca una camiseta gris –me alegra que hagan tan buen equipo– dice con sarcasmo.

–No quise despertarte–

–Claro– el castaño está arreglando unas cosas en su mochila y Dean pronto reconoce el tono de voz desafiante que su hermano utiliza cuando quiere sacarle de quicio.

Y odia que el menor se ponga en ese plan, como queriendo llevarlo al borde de una discusión.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar algo?– pregunta dejando de lado la irritación y tratando de mantener un tono tranquilo en su voz.

–¿Porqué no vas con "Cas"?– le dice con una exageradamente fingida sonrisa.

Dean se restriega una mano en la cara con frustración, y a punto está de comenzar una pelea, tal y como su hermano quiere, cuando algo hace clic en su cabeza.

–Espera, espera– levanta sus manos apoyando sus palabras –¿estás celosa, Samantha?– pregunta con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa divertida.

–¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, idiota– y si hay algo que Sam no sabe hacer, es mentirle.

El mayor suelta una carcajada y observa como el pecho de su hermano se enrojece de rabia, vergüenza o todo a la vez, no sabe distinguir. Se acerca al castaño y lo toma de la cintura con ambas manos, acariciando la piel debajo de su camiseta con sus pulgares.

–Veinte años, Sam– puede ver la confusión en los ojos avellana, pero también se percata de como su gesto emblandece con las pequeñas caricias –he sido tuyo desde el día que naciste ¿y estás celoso de un tío que conocí hace menos de tres días?–

Y algo hace corto circuito en el sistema del menor, porque Dean puede jurar que está sosteniendo su respiración.

Sam siempre ha sido consiente de lo enamorado que está de su hermano, pero a veces es como si el sentimiento le golpeara en la cara recordándoselo. Sabe que es estúpido sentir celos respecto a Dean, porque le ha amado más que a nada desde que tiene cuatro años, pero el hecho de que se lo recuerde le hace bien.

Y también le roba el aliento.

–¿Sam?–

El menor deja escapar el aire en un largo suspiro y se acerca lo suficiente para depositar un efímero beso en los labios del rubio.

* * *

Desayunan en el restaurante del motel con Castiel haciéndoles compañía, y todo va de maravilla hasta que el mayor de los hermanos le dice a Sam lo que había decidido esa mañana, que él no irá con ellos a buscar a John.

Discuten atrayendo las miradas de uno que otro cliente y Cas no tiene idea de que hacer, así que toma su tenedor y juega con el tocino en su plato, escuchando atento.

–Crees que soy un estorbo, es eso ¿verdad?–

–Sam, yo no he dicho eso–

–Pero es lo que piensas–

–¿Y ahora lees mentes? ¡Perfecto!–

El castaño se levanta de la mesa y sale del restaurante con largas zancadas.

–¡Sam!– el rubio lo sigue.

–Supongo que el desayuno corre por mi cuenta– dice Castiel a la nada, y medio sonríe porque la situación se le antoja divertida, los dos hermanos parecen una pareja de casados.

Dean entra a la habitación detrás de su hermano y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

–¿Porqué buscas todo el tiempo discutir conmigo?– pregunta recargándose en la puerta cerrada.

–Porque lo que haces no es justo– Sam lo ve desde el otro lado de la habitación, sus puños están cerrados con fuerza, enterrando sus propias uñas en sus palmas.

–¿Qué no es justo?– hay algo en aquella mirada verde entre furia y melancolía –¿que quiera protegerte?–

–Ya no soy un niño Dean, ya hace tiempo que dejé de serlo– el castaño siente el picor en los ojos y el nudo en la garganta que le avisan que está a punto de llorar.

–Lo sigues siendo para mi–

–Pues no lo soy Dean, yo también...– hace una pausa y traga con dificultad, las palabras se le atoran en la boca –yo también–

–¿Qué, Sam?– el tono del mayor suena a desafío, pero Sam sabe tanto como él, que es el tono que utiliza para ocultar el temblor de su voz –tú también ¿qué?–

–Yo también quiero protegerte– y deja que las lágrimas se desborden por las esquinas de sus ojos –yo también tengo miedo de perderte, Dean– y aquello último le sale en un débil susurro, pero su hermano es capaz de escucharlo a la perfección.

Dean deja detrás aquel muro defensivo que de todos modos sabe que contra su hermano no funciona, cuando se trata de Sam, no puede evitar sentirse completamente desnudo de toda fachada, el menor lo conoce bien, mejor que nadie, mejor que él mismo.

Se acerca con pasos largos y atrae a Sam casi con agresividad a sus brazos, entierra sus dedos en el largo cabello castaño y las yemas de los dedos de su otra mano están presionadas tan fuerte en la espalda del menor, que quedarán marcas en ella.

–Acabo de recuperarte, Dean– y no es hasta que Sam habla con pequeños sollozos, que Dean se da cuenta de que está llorando, lágrimas humedeciendo su cuello, en donde Sam tiene escondido su rostro –no puedo– tiembla –no lo soportaría.–

Odia, odia, odia, que Sam llore, y odia aún más el hecho de que es él el causante, alguna vez su hermano citó de un libro  _"Solemos lastimar a quien más amamos, pero está en nuestro poder también, sanar las heridas que causamos."_  Fue una de esas veces en las que se ponía de nenaza, pero ahora entiende sus palabras.

– **¿Fui, soy y seré?** – el rubio se asegura de que su voz salga firme, segura, como siempre ha sido cuando pronuncia aquel juramento.

* * *

_–¡¿Dean?!–_

_–Hey Sammy–_

_–¡¿Qué te pasó?!–_

_–...–_

_–¡Es una herida de bala!–_

_–Sammy, por favor ¿podrías dejar de gritar? La cabeza me está matando–_

_–...–_

_–¡Hey! Ten más cuidado hombre, duele–_

_–Eres un idiota, sostén aquí, presiona–_

_–Ouch...¿y porqué idiota? Recibí una bala, soy más como un superhéroe–_

_–...–_

_–¿Sam?–_

_–¿Y si la próxima vez no tienes tanta suerte y no es en un brazo?–_

_–Sam...–_

_–¿Y si es en la cabeza? ¿O en el corazón? Un pulmón tal vez–_

_–Sammy–_

_–¿Y si la próxima vez no vuelves?–_

_–Eso no va a pasar, no te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mi–_

_–¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?–_

_–Porque fui, soy y seré–_

_–¿Eh?–_

_–Tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro–_

* * *

_–¿A dónde vas?–_

_–A estudiar, regreso rápido ¿me pasas ese cuaderno?–_

_–Toma ¿vas con esa chica de nuevo?–_

_–Alice–_

_–Me da igual su nombre–_

_–...si, voy con ella–_

_–Mhmm–_

_–¿Dean? No estarás celoso ¿o si?–_

_–Pff, por supuesto que no...deja de reírte–_

_–Dean ¿fui, soy y seré?–_

_–Ese es mi juramento–_

_–Es equivalente para los dos–_

_–...–_

_–¿Fui, soy y seré?–_

_–Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Sammy–_

* * *

_–¿Qué pasa si un día lo descubre?–_

_–No lo hará–_

_–¿Y si lo hace?–_

_–Sam, no lo hará–_

_–De, papá podría, y la idea de perderte...–_

_–Sammy...–_

_–Lo lamento, es sólo que lo he pensado, y me da miedo–_

_–Hey–_

_–¿Qué?–_

_–¿Fui, soy y seré?–_

_–...–_

_–¿Sam?–_

_–Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro–_

* * *

Los mismos recuerdos les invaden tan profundo que aunque no hay distancia que los separe aprietan más sus cuerpos, como tratando de fundirse. Dean aspira el suave aroma del cabello de Sam y saborea las palabras que el pequeño susurra contra su cuello.

–Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro–

El rubio separa a su hermano sosteniéndolo de los hombros y lo observa a los ojos, la luz del día está sobre el rostro de Sam y toca sus ojos volviéndolos de un verde grisáceo brillante por las lágrimas.

–Tienes que entenderme, Sammy– le dice pasando uno de sus pulgares por la húmeda mejilla del castaño –ellos saben que eres mi punto débil, ayer usaron eso contra mi– recuerda como aquel hombre tenía presionado el cañón de su pistola contra la cabeza de su hermano y un temblor le recorre entero –y lo harán de nuevo si vas con nosotros, saben que si se trata de ti, lo doy todo, eres como mi kriptonita ¿sabes?– ambos se ríen y a Dean le da un vuelco el corazón, no importa cuantas veces haya visto sonreír a Sammy, siempre le corta la respiración.

–De acuerdo– dice Sam tallándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano –sólo...sólo vuelve–

–Lo haré–

–¿Lo prometes?–

–Lo juro.–

* * *

Dean y Castiel dejan el motel en dirección al estacionamiento, después de casi veinte minutos en los que el mayor de los hermanos Winchester se la pasó dándole advertencias al menor  _"No salgas a ningún lado" "No contestes ninguna llamada que no tenga mi nombre en la pantalla" "Ten siempre tu arma a la mano"_  y Sam empezaba a fastidiarse así que simplemente le besó para acallarlo, en realidad en eso ocuparon más de la mitad del tiempo.

Dean camina hacia el Impala cuando algo roba completamente su atención.

–¡Jódeme!– vocifera con la mirada perdida en algún punto del estacionamiento.

Castiel tiene en menos de dos segundos su beretta en sus manos apuntando con firmeza en la dirección en la que el rubio tiene los ojos puestos, sus oídos están atentos a cualquier ruido, su mirada destella analizando el área, el pelinegro es el perfecto depredador.

Después de verificar que no hay nada amenazador cerca de ellos se incorpora guardando el arma en el borde de sus jeans.

–¿Que cojones contigo, Dean?– demanda el ojiazul.

–Cas– es lo único que contesta mientras se dirige a lo que ha robado su atención con las manos en su nuca.

A escasos metros de ellos se encuentra un auto rojo de carrocería impecablemente pulida que brilla bajo los rayos del sol, tiene los cristales entintados en negro, detalles plateados adornándolo por doquier y unos rines cromados que hacen que parezca que ese coche opacaría a cualquiera en un concurso de autos clásicos.

Castiel le lanza una mirada asesina y después dirige su atención al auto, quedando boquiabierto.

Dean camina alrededor del carro paseando las yemas de sus dedos por la fina carrocería mientras Cas se asoma por las ventanas tratando de vislumbrar el interior.

–Mustang Boss– la voz detrás de ellos les hace pegar un brinco.

Quien suponen es el dueño del coche es un chico de no más de veinte años de mirada azul grisácea y piel nívea, radiante que encaja perfecta con las hebras doradas que componen su cabello.

–1969 ¿cierto?– pregunta el Winchester, con una sonrisa que deja ver sus colmillos.

Algo en todo aquello hace que los zafiros que son los ojos de Castiel se iluminen cuando ve a Dean sonreír, tan pacífico, como si no estuvieran a punto de adentrarse en una misión suicida.

–Así es, veo que te gustan los clásicos– contesta el otro chico rubio señalando con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección al Impala –esa es una verdadera belleza, la he observado desde que llegué aquí.–

Dean sonríe, si era posible, un poco más, orgulloso de su nena.

–Esa es mi chica– dice metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Castiel le da un ligero golpe con un codo, llamando su atención y le da una mirada en la que puede leerse  _"tenemos un asunto pendiente"_  con claridad.

Dean se aclara la garganta antes de extender su mano al chico que acaba de conocer.

–Cuida ese auto, es oro– es lo único que dice mientras siente la palma callosa del otro rubio contra la suya.

* * *

Dean aparca el Impala entre los árboles que cubren con totalidad el camino, las copas de estos son tan frondosas que no dejan visualizar una pizca del cielo sobre ellos, oscureciendo entonces, de manera casi tétrica, todo a su alrededor.

–Bien, creo que es hora de estirar las piernas– el rubio observa el bosque que se alza imponente frente a él y después a su compañero –no debemos estar muy lejos.–

Castiel sólo asiente con la cabeza y saca de nuevo el arma de los bordes de sus jeans, Dean le imita y ambos caminan apuntando al frente, atentos a cualquier sonido o movimiento.

Están, según el ojiazul, en el punto exacto de las coordenadas que Crowley les dio. Se detienen analizando el espacio en busca de alguien y al mismo tiempo deseando no encontrar nada.

–Deberíamos separarnos para cubrir más área– sugiere el Winchester.

–Tío, no creo que sea buena idea–

–Vamos Cas, yo sé que no soportarías perderme- bromea el rubio colocando una de sus manos en el hombro ajeno, olvidando por un momento la situación en la que se encuentran –pero soy un puto ninja ¿recuerdas?–

–Y hoy no traes pantalones tan ajustados– Castiel ríe con la mueca que se gana del otro chico.

Se separan dejando que el silencio los envuelva en la penumbra, los minutos pasan y pronto no hay más que sus propios pensamientos merodeando.

Castiel camina escuchando el crujir de las hojas bajo el peso de sus botas de piel, la mitad de él concentrado en lo que le rodea y la otra mitad rebobinando las palabras que Dean le ha dicho unos momentos atrás  _"no soportarías perderme",_  esta consiente de que el Winchester lo ha dicho de broma, pero ¿qué tan cierto era aquello? ¿podría soportar perder a aquel chico que en un par de días se robó su afecto? hay algo en Dean, en aquella sonrisa presumida y en su actitud de  _"puedo contra todo el mundo"_  que definitivamente le llama la atención. Sacude la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento.

Dean por otro lado se encuentra atento al camino frente a él, a cada sonido que hace eco en aquel lugar, las ramas que se mueven con el viento, el aleteo de las aves que se pasean de un árbol a otro, la vegetación que parece quejarse con cada paso que da, y entonces algo captura su atención.

El ruido de una rama rompiéndose lo hace girarse con velocidad a su derecha y reafirmar el agarre sobre su arma, se queda así lo que parece una eternidad, no hay nada. Decide que tal vez fue algún animal y sigue avanzando con todos sus sentidos alerta.

Es tan rápido que no le da tiempo de reaccionar esta vez, sólo es capaz de ver una mancha sombría abalanzarse sobre él, en un segundo está girándose para apuntar a lo que sea que viene hacía él y al otro está sobre el suelo con una punzada de dolor en la espalda, un enorme peso sobre él y una tortuosa opresión en el cuello que le está dejando sin aire.

Y claro que no va a dejar que todo termine ahí, tiene el alma de un guerrero, las agallas de un cazador y una promesa que cumplir, la razón para continuar: Sam.

Utiliza todas sus fuerzas para quitarse de encima al que ahora puede asegurar, es un hombre, y girar hasta ser él el atacante, suelta un golpe a su rostro, no logra visualizarlo por la velocidad de sus movimientos y la oscuridad que los envuelve, golpea de nuevo, el hombre tira un gancho a sus costillas y recupera el control, los vuelve a girar y entonces está de nuevo sobre el estómago de Dean.

–Hijo de puta– dice el rubio en un hilo de voz por el dolor.

–¿Dean?–

Dean trata de enfocar su vista en su agresor hasta que la mancha borrosa se vuelve un rostro muy familiar.

–¿Papá?– su voz es casi inaudible, su garganta palpita de dolor y la presión del peso de John sobre su estómago le comienza a dar náuseas.

John sale del aturdimiento que le ha causado encontrarse con el mayor de sus hijos y se levanta con rapidez, Dean comienza a jalar aire en bocanadas y a toser, su garganta tratando de recuperarse, y eso hace que al mayor de la familia Winchester le inunde el sentimiento de culpa, extiende una mano a su hijo para ayudarle a incorporarse.

Los dos se quedan un rato observándose hasta que sus ritmos cardiovasculares vuelven a la normalidad, sus miradas reflejando todo tipo de emociones, tan parecidas e indescifrables para cualquiera que no lleve su sangre corriendo por sus venas.

–¿Qué haces aquí? creí que Crowley te tenía– es John quien decide hablar primero.

–¿Qué?– el chico de ojos jade parece desconcertado –yo creí que Crowley te tenía a ti.–

–Me dijo que viniera aquí a recuperarte...–

–Dean– la voz de Castiel hace que ambos se volteen en su dirección, el ojiazul está apuntando con su arma al viejo Winchester.

–Hey Cas, tranquilo– Dean levanta sus manos en el aire en un ademán para detener a su amigo –es mi padre, John– apoya sus palabras dirigiéndole una mirada al hombre con una que otra cana adornando su cabello.

–Oh– Castiel baja el arma pero no la guardia.

John ignora la presencia de Cas y dirige su completa atención a su primogénito.

–Crowley dijo que los tenía a ti y a tu hermano, no le creí hasta que dijo que había ido por Sam a Stanford, y sólo Bobby sabía que Sammy estaba ahí– dice el hombre mayor con el ceño fruncido, puede ver el sentimiento de culpa reflejado en el poco iluminado rostro de su hijo –o eso creía yo.–

–Es Sam– le corrige Dean casi inaudiblemente –a mi me habló de tu teléfono, por eso creí que te habían atrapado.–

–El imbécil mandó a sus hombres a robarlo, sólo eso se llevaron–

Ambos Winchester y Castiel se encontraban confundidos, tratando de armar un rompecabezas al cual le faltaban muchas piezas.

–Nada de esto tiene sentido– dice el de ojos zafiro masajeándose la sien –¿qué exactamente está buscando Crowley?–

–Nada bueno, te lo aseguro. ¿En dónde está Sam?– la mirada que John le dirige a Dean es fría, casi una advertencia.

–Está bien, está en un motel a unas horas de aquí– su voz es severa.

–Vámonos entonces– ordena John comenzando a caminar.

* * *

**[Kings of Leon - Wait for Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MC8QcaMMVQE)**

* * *

Sam está acostado sobre la cama mirando al techo, aburrido, hace más de veinte minutos que apagó la televisión, no había nada bueno. Está ahí, viendo la pequeña mancha contrastando con la pintura blanca, sin pensar realmente en nada.

El tap-tap que se hace presente en la ventana lo distrae de su escudriño al techo, se levanta con parsimonia y se asoma por las cortinas observando el cielo cubierto de nubes grisáceas que parecen deshacerse con la lluvia.

Quiere besar a Dean, todo el tiempo quiere besarlo, con el sol en su punto más radiante o con el cielo cayéndose a pedazos. Robarle todo el calor que le haga falta un invierno o terminar empapados de sudor en verano después de hacer el amor. Lo ha extrañado tanto que todavía le cuesta creer que están juntos de nuevo. Y después de que todo el problema termine se dedicará a besarle día y noche hasta reponer todo el tiempo en el que sus manos temblaban por la ausencia de la pecosa piel.

Está lloviendo y quiere besar a Dean.

Sin darse cuenta se sumerge en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en algún punto del oscuro cielo.

Y es como si Dean estuviera conectado con Sam pues el mismo sentimiento le invade y ahí, a mitad de la carretera, pisando el acelerador a fondo con las ansias de ver a su hermano devorándolo, mira al cielo, las gotas de lluvia golpeando el parabrisas, una canción escabuyéndose de las bocinas y la letra acariciándole con esperanza.

**_"Ya todo está mejor, espera por mi."_ **

Está lloviendo y quiere besar a Sam.

Ambos, aún a kilómetros de distancia, con la vista perdida y los pensamientos en el cuerpo del otro, sonríen.

* * *

–Jody– Dean contesta su teléfono bajo la mirada de John en el asiento del copiloto.

–Hola chico, llamo porque Bobby me ha pedido que investigara un par de cosas para ti y tengo información que tal vez te sea útil– la voz dulce voz de aquella mujer suena por el altavoz.

Castiel y John están atentos también.

– Crowley tiene un sobrino– los tres hombres en el auto fruncen el ceño –ha sido algo así como su mano derecha desde hace más de un año, ha estado detrás de los fraudes en Bangkok y Amsterdam– John abre los ojos con sorpresa, conoce esos casos, todos en la mafia hablan de ellos como los fraudes que levantaron el imperio de Crowley –tienen que tener cuidado, Dean. Te mandaré su perfil a tu celular, seguimos en contacto.–

–Y por eso Bobby babea litros por ti– bromea Dean.

Se escucha una pequeña risa y después la llamada termina.

* * *

Sam se separa de la ventana al oír el toque en la puerta, se estira jalando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

Se acerca y observa por la mirilla con la duda impregnada en su rostro.

Quita los seguros y abre la puerta.

* * *

Dean aparta dos segundos la vista del camino para abrir el mensaje con los datos que Jody ha prometido minutos atrás.

Y es como si el tiempo se congelara en ese preciso instante, sus pupilas se dilatan hasta casi hacer desaparecer el verde de sus ojos, su estómago se contrae dolorosamente dejando un enorme vacío, sus extremidades cosquillean y sus dedos tiemblan, y la piel que está en contacto con el celular en sus manos quema en magnitudes imposibles.

–¡Dean!– John sostiene el volante al ver que su hijo no reacciona y hace que el Impala regrese a su carril antes de estrellarse con otro auto.

Castiel sabe que algo debe ir terriblemente mal, toma el teléfono del agarre de Dean sintiendo la piel helada de este.

Puede leer un nombre.

_"Adam Roderick"_

Los ojos azules se llenan de pánico al ver la imagen que la pantalla le brinda.

Cabello rubio, tez blanca, ojos zafiro.

Y su mente lo asocia con velocidad a un precioso mustang rojo, el estacionamiento de un viejo motel y a quien ahí se encuentra.

**Sam Winchester.**


	7. ¿Quién les ha dejado apartarte de mi?

* * *

 

Listen to: [M83 - Wait](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdR-bYo-7Ds)

* * *

 

El jade brillante que adornaba sus pupilas, a este punto ha desaparecido. Las líneas que bordean sus ojos se han vuelto rojas debido a la irritación. Sus pómulos se han marcado tanto que parece que lleva semanas en ese estado, no horas.

Quien pudiera verlo en ese preciso momento sólo podría encontrar una palabra para describir que es eso que escarba tan profundo en su ser: pena.

Ese tipo de dolor que sólo alguien quien verdaderamente ha sabido amar, podría experimentar, porque así suele ser el amor verdadero, como esas películas y libros que tratan de alguna manera de describirlo.

Sólo te das cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorado que estás de alguien, de lo importante que es para ti y de lo adentrado que ha logrado establecerse dentro de tu alma, en el preciso momento en el que le pierdes.

Así es el verdadero amor. Puro, pacífico, alarmante y cruel. Terriblemente cruel.

Él, en el exacto instante en el que no supo como imaginarse una vida en donde aquellos ojos pardos brillantes no estuvieran posados sobre los suyos, hace ya tantos años, llegó a esa conclusión, le iba a doler, le iba a arrebatar la vida tan lenta y tortuosamente, le iba a rasguñar las entrañas hasta desgarrar su espíritu y vaciarlo de todo.

Él ya sabía de todas esas referencias que decían que amar con esa magnitud no podía terminar bien, nunca lo hacía. Y por eso trató tantas veces, en momentos de arrebato y egoísmo, de deshacerse de ese sentimiento, de no permitir que creciese aún más. ¿Pero cómo, si ya había llegado a un punto sin regreso?

Dean ya sabía que dolía, experimentó el significado de la desdicha cuando John se llevó a Sam lejos de él dos largos años. ¿Con que derecho, si Sammy era suyo?

Creía que era imposible sufrir más que en ese entonces. Setecientos treinta días de pura agonía, y aún así, no puede ni intentándolo, compararlo con lo que ahora le está matando.

Enciende el cigarrillo que lleva rato entre sus dedos, son apenas las seis de la mañana y es el séptimo de la cajetilla que está tirada en el suelo a su lado, prende la llama del mechero e inhala el humo, dejando que le llene los pulmones.

Entre calada y calada se permite recordar que había abandonado aquel vicio porque Sam lo odiaba.

Suelta una risa tan amarga que haría llorar a cualquiera que le escuchara, todo lo que hacía, maldita sea, todo, era por y para Sam.

Ahí, en medio de la nada, desviado del camino que ni siquiera sabe a donde llegaba, a la orilla de alguna carretera, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba y con la espalda recargada en la puerta del copiloto de su auto, el frío le acaricia erizando los dorados vellos de sus brazos desnudos.

Apaga el resto de su cigarrillo en la tierra y presiona un botón en el portátil que esta frente a él.

Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha visto el video que comienza a reproducirse bajo su mirada.

No puede más, no es capaz de verlo de nuevo, le llena de impotencia y le consume con odio.

Se levanta tan rápido que tiene que sostenerse del capo del Impala para no caer con el mareo que le ha provocado su repentino movimiento. Toma la laptop del suelo y la avienta contra el tronco de un árbol a escasos metros de él, la máquina choca con un ruido desgarrador, haciéndose pedazos, pero, más desgarrador es el grito que se escucha a continuación.

Un lamento, no tiene otro nombre, uno que otro hilo dorado se desprende de su cuerpo debido a la fuerza con la que jala su cabello entre sus puños, sus ojos se cierran con tanta firmeza que abrirlos sería más doloroso que mantenerlos así, su garganta arde y se queja del esfuerzo y a Dean no podría importarle menos.

No sabe exactamente que es eso que está sintiendo en ese preciso momento, hace ya un par de horas que no sabe que demonios está pasando. Es la adrenalina la que lo impulsa a subir al auto y arrancar con furia.

Su pie se pierde en el acelerador mientras la aguja que indica la velocidad avanza de cero a ciento sesenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volviendo borroso todo a su alrededor. El aire helado que se cuela por la ventanilla abierta le golpea el rostro con fuerza, recordándole que de alguna manera sigue vivo, y lo detesta.

No se preocupa por estacionar el auto en alguno de los lugares asignados (¿Porqué habría de?) así que lo deja a mitad de la calle, justo en frente de la construcción, y que se joda quien se atreva a decirle algo.

Sus pasos son pesados y rápidos, es casi un estruendoso rayo cuando pasa al lado de la recepción, atrayendo los ojos de todos, escucha un "Oiga, no puede..." Y lanza una mirada que deja helado en su lugar a quien ha intentado detenerle.

Sube un piso, cada paso cubriendo tres escalones, gira a la derecha y casi corre al final del pasillo, abre con fuerza la última puerta haciéndola chocar contra la pared, no hay nadie ahí aparte de Sam.

Dean tiembla, y no es miedo, no es dolor ni frustración, es ira lo que le recorre, es odio puro porque se siente traicionado. Y es aquello lo que le incita a desaparecer la distancia entre él y Sam y tomarlo del cuello de la bata, alzarlo y hacerle enfrentarlo, sus rostros cerca uno del otro.

–¡Maldito hijo de perra!

La sangre le hierve y los músculos de todo su cuerpo están tensos.

–¡¿Qué carajos te crees?! ¡¿Quién te ha dado el puto derecho?!

Escucha su nombre entre gritos y pasos cada vez más cerca. Aprieta más el agarre en la ropa de hospital que su hermano tiene puesta.

–¡No puedes...– su voz se corta con un sollozo –...joder, no puedes dejarme!

Siente unas manos en sus hombros y otras en su pecho, puede ver unas más en el cuerpo de su hermano y el pánico le aborda, quieren arrebatarle a Sam, no, no de nuevo.

_"¡Dean!" "¡Dean!" "¡Suéltalo ya Dean!"_

No. No. No.

–¡No! ¡Sam!– la presión de las manos sobre su propio cuerpo se vuelve más fuerte, casi lastimándolo – ** _¡Si me dejas te sigo!_**

Lo último que ve es el puño de John dirigiéndose a su rostro, antes de que la oscuridad lo consuma.

* * *

 

_"–Oh, tu hermano va a amar esto._

_Adam acomoda la cámara sobre el mueble de la televisión, de tal manera que pueda enfocar las dos camas y la silla entre ellas, en donde Sam está sentado._

_–Oye ¿podrías poner una mejor cara? Estás en pantalla ¡hombre!_

_El rubio se ríe y aprieta el botón de "grabar" en la cámara._

_–¡Dean!– sonríe triunfante –tío, ahora mismo se te han caído los cojones ¿no es así?_

_La risa de Adam es casi cruel, retrocede unos pasos, de tal manera que la imagen captura casi todo su cuerpo._

_–Déjame decirte que tu caso ha sido por mucho el más divertido, y el más tedioso también._

_El chico se hace a un lado y aparece la imagen de Sam atado a la silla y amordazado, su cabello cae sobre su rostro cubriendo sus ojos. El de ojos azules se acerca a él y le peina el castaño cabello hacía atrás, descubriendo su frente. Sam tiene la mirada perdida en el suelo, por lo que Adam lo toma de la barbilla y le hace levantar el rostro, pero sus ojos siguen evadiendo la cámara._

_–Ganarme la confianza de Sammy...– el Winchester se tensa al escuchar su apodo de la boca de aquel hombre –...fue la parte más desesperante, mira que fingir ser un estudiante de derecho en Stanford, no es tan fácil como se escucha._

_Adam se acerca a depositar un beso en la sien del castaño, y este se aleja como si el toque quemara, arrancando una risa del rubio._

_–Te sentías tan seguro de ti mismo ¿cierto, Dean? ¿Creíste que podrías estafarnos y estar como si nada?_

_El chico chasquea la lengua._

_–Mi tío y yo nos hemos tomado nuestro tiempo para armar todo, y para que de alguna manera bajaras la guardia, y funcionó._

_Y Sam quiere arrancarle a golpes aquella sonrisa._

_–Jugar un rato al gato y al ratón fue interesante, pero vamos, siempre supimos que tu punto débil es tu incestuoso hermano._

_El castaño cierra los ojos ante aquellas palabras._

_–Y ahora vas a hacer exactamente lo que te ordenemos, Deannie, porque ya no estamos para juegos._

_Adam se aleja de Sam y desaparece de la vista de la cámara unos segundos, cuando regresa al lado del Winchester, sostiene una jeringa en sus manos._

_–Esto,– dice alzando la mano con la jeringa –contiene una sustancia que hace que la temperatura del cuerpo suba un grado aproximadamente por minuto._

_Los ojos de Sam se abren con horror, el miedo recorriéndole entero. Quiso, en el momento en el que Adam alzó un poco más la manga de su brazo tras la silla, no haber sido tan estúpido para confiar en él sólo porque creía que eran buenos amigos. Percibe el piquete y un líquido que se siente como pequeñas agujas clavándose a medida que avanza por sus venas._

_–Y puedes agradecerme después por al menos dejar con vida a tu adorado Sammy, bueno, eso si llegas a tiempo..._

_Adam se coloca detrás de Sam y comienza a desatar la mordaza._

_–Te contactaremos pronto, hasta entonces, disfruta de tu hermanito, despídete, Sammy.– ordena dirigiéndose a la cámara._

_–¡Dean!– es lo último que se escucha en el video."_


	8. Chapter 8

****

Nunca había sido un hombre muy empático, él solía decir que el dolor era personal, que nadie más debía tener el derecho de entrometerse en los sentimientos de los demás, pero tan pronto como toda esta situación tomó lugar en su vida, no pudo evitar cambiar de parecer.

Tal vez no al extremo del dueño de toda esa pena, pero comparte, de alguna manera, el dolor que está consumiendo la vida de Dean.

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Sam cayó en aquel sueño que parece eterno, y él mismo desea que no lo sea. Lleva un mes acompañando a Dean, tratando de no dejarlo caer en el abismo al que se esta arrojando.

Es como un golpe al estómago verlo así cada vez que entra a la habitación, sentado al lado de la cama de hospital de Sam con su rostro entre sus manos, como suplicando a quien sea que le escuche, que traigan a su hermano de vuelta.

El silencio en el cuarto sólo es continuamente interrumpido por el " _bip-bip"_  de la máquina que mantiene con  _"vida"_  a Sam.

–Dean.– le llama en un casi inaudible susurro, el rubio le parece ahora tan frágil que teme que si sube el volumen de su voz, se caerá en pedazos.

Dean no se mueve un ápice, así que decide intentarlo de nuevo.

–Dean.

El aludido levanta su rostro de sus manos y es otro golpe aún más duro.

Sus pómulos se acentúan sombreando sus mejillas, sus labios están partidos y sus ojos son tan oscuros que difícilmente podría decirse que son verdes, su aspecto es lúgubre, tanto como el intento de sonrisa que le dirige.

–Hey, Cas.

–Te traje algo de café– dice ofreciéndole el vaso en su mano y sentándose su lado en el pequeño sillón.

–Gracias.

Castiel lo observa dar un sorbo y hacer una mueca exagerada, es entonces que se da cuenta de que Dean probablemente no ha probado bocado en todo el día, y son pasadas las dos de la tarde.

–Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer algo, una hamburguesa tal vez.– y luce su mejor sonrisa.

–No creo que sea...

–Con tocino y doble queso– le interrumpe –¿qué dices?–

Y ahí está de nuevo aquel atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

–De acuerdo– y Castiel no puede evitar sorprenderse de que haya accedido –sólo hay que esperar unos minutos a que Bobby regrese–

–Bien.– asiente sin poder evitar que sus ojos se iluminen en zafiro con ilusión.

Ambos vuelven la vista a Sam, quien yace tan pacífico que parece que sólo está tomando una siesta, sus labios están ligeramente entreabiertos y lucen un tenue rosa que contrasta con la palidez que ahora cubre su piel, sus pestañas, se encienden en tonos dorados bajo el pequeño rayo de luz que se cuela por la ventana.

Los ojos azules se pasean por aquel cuerpo y se detienen en una larga cicatriz que recorre el brazo de Sam desde el codo hasta perderse en la manga de la bata.

Castiel no sabe que la cicatriz termina en su hombro, Dean por su lado, recuerda la noche en que Sam cayó de aquel árbol y terminó en sus brazos en el cuarto de un hospital, y entonces se prometió no dejar que nada malo le sucediera de nuevo a Sammy.

_"Hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir"_ dicen por ahí.

Cas observa un segundo la expresión perdida de su rubio compañero, como si alguien le hubiese robado la vida (y tal vez lo hicieron), y desea que Dean pueda salir adelante con todo esto.

Y Dean desea que Sam despierte.

* * *

–No puedes pedirme que los deje así como así,– las facciones de John reflejaban pura incredulidad –tú sabías de todo esto y nunca mencionaste nada, ¡por Dios, Bobby!

Bobby deja su café sobre la mesa y se frota el puente de la nariz, no sabiendo como lograr que el hombre frente a él logre comprender todo.

–¿De verdad no te das cuenta? John, esos chicos se aman.

–¡Son hermanos!– vocifera y de inmediato voltea para cerciorarse de no haber atraído ninguna mirada. La cafetería está vacía.

–Y al carajo que sean hermanos,– impacta la palma de su mano contra la mesa –es la misma excusa que me has dado desde que comenzamos a hablar, ese par va más allá de la simple hermandad.

–Y ese es exactamente el problema– John se pasa una mano por el cabello, desesperado.

–Por todos los malditos cielos, John, Dean ha cuidado de Sam toda su vida, prácticamente lo ha criado, no he visto a nadie amar tanto a alguien, y Sam– se detiene un momento y niega lento con la cabeza –él ve a Dean exactamente de la misma manera en la que Mary te veía a ti, como si no hubiera nadie más allá en el puñetero mundo.

John aprieta los puños y la mandíbula, sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos y su mente le lanza recuerdos de todas aquellas miradas dulces que Mary le regalaba, lo observaba como si no hubiese nada más maravilloso que él, pura adoración.

Bobby lo observa con un deje de tristeza.

–John, no sabemos como termine toda esta situación– baja su mirada a sus manos sobre la mesa –pero, si Sam no despierta– Bobby siente como su garganta se cierra con aquella última palabra y carraspea –Dean va a necesitarnos para seguir–  _"y dudo mucho que lo logre"_ , piensa.

* * *

Castiel había logrado un intento de conversación con Dean cuando la puerta de cuarto se abrió dejando ver la figura de Bobby en su siempre impecable traje negro satinado.

–Hey, chicos– saluda.

–Hey, Bobby, que bueno que llegas– Cas se levanta para saludarlo –Dean y yo pensamos en salir a comer algo, no tardaremos mucho.

Bobby abre los ojos sorprendido y le da una mirada a Dean en la que se lee claramente "¿Es eso cierto, muchacho?", Dean se levanta con parsimonia y solo le regresa media sonrisa como respuesta.

–Bien, pues vámonos antes de que sea más tarde– Castiel sale triunfante de la habitación seguido del rubio.

Bobby se recarga en la orilla de la cama viendo a los chicos salir y después voltea a ver a Sam y le sacude el cabello.

–Vuelve, muchacho.

* * *

Después de un par de hamburguesas dobles, pie de limón y toda la soda que pudieron tomar, Cas y Dean deciden dar una vuelta por el bosque detrás del hospital.

El aire fresco les recorre la piel que su ropa no cubre, Dean inhala profundo y deja que sus pulmones se llenen con la pureza que desprende el ambiente mientras cierra los ojos, y por un momento se siente "bien".

Castiel lo observa y no puede evitar sonreír, y quiere decir algo, lo que sea, pero ¿qué se supone que le dices a alguien que está perdiendo lo que más ama?

_"¿Todo saldrá bien?"_  Lo duda.  _"¿Yo estoy contigo?"_  No es a él a quien necesita.

–Te sienta bien el negro– es lo que sale de sus labios.

–Oh– Dean lo observa con expresión divertida –gracias, supongo.

–Resalta tus ojos, creo...– y Cas quiere golpearse –tú siempre te ves bien. Cabrón.–

Dean suelta la primera carcajada desde lo que parece una eternidad, Castiel siente arder sus mejillas y se toma un segundo para observar lo joven que se ve en ese momento su rubio compañero.

–¿A que ha venido eso?– pregunta el Winchester restregando su palma en sus ojos.

El ambiente es tan ligero en ese momento, Dean sonriéndole con ojos brillantes, el verde vuelto a la vida, pecas resaltando bajo la poca luz que se cuela entre las hojas de los árboles, la respiración del rubio es tranquila mientras la suya se acelera poco a poco con anticipación, Cas entreabre su boca y observa con profundidad la mirada ajena, baja su vista a los carnosos labios de quien ahora lo ve con duda.

Y todo pasa tan rápido.

Si Castiel no sabía que era aquello que estaba sintiendo, eso no le impidió hacer nula la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Dean, pegando sus labios en un choque con aquellos que temblaban llenos de incertidumbre, tomando entre sus manos, casi con violencia, la cintura de quien estaba perplejo ante aquella acción. Cas cerró los ojos, tratando de sentir lo más posible, sus labios moviéndose lento sobre los de Dean, quien sin saber que hacer, se quedó ahí, de piedra.

Dean siente la suavidad y la ternura con la que su amigo le besa, y puede percibir esas ganas que tiene de poseerlo.

A él, que ya es de alguien más.

A él, que siempre ha sido de alguien más.

* * *

[Band of Horses - No One's Gonna Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lnkzfUaDOY)

* * *

_Dean sabía que esta vez había sido su culpa, lo reconocía, normalmente era Sam quien con cortos dieciséis años era el responsable de sus peleas, pero cuando no era así, él admitía sus errores y trataba de remediar las cosas._

_Salirse de su clase sin que nadie se diera cuenta fue de lo más sencillo, se dirigió a los salones de grados menores cuando algo captó su atención, era imposible que no reconociera la risa de Sam, aún a kilómetros de distancia._

_Volteó a ver con duda la puerta del salón a su lado, se acercó curioso y pegó su oído a la madera._

_–Basta, Zack.– la voz de Sam se hacía cada vez más pequeña. –Zaaack– se quejó._

_El instinto protector se encendió cual llama en el cuerpo de Dean, y sin dudarlo un segundo más, irrumpió en el salón._

_Su furia pronto pasó a ser algo más, dejándolo helado en el marco de la puerta._

_Zack, el idiota ese, estaba devorándose a su hermano, sus manos se paseaban desagradablemente por todo el delgado cuerpo de Sam mientras este se retorcía para tratar de quitárselo de encima. Claro, eso fue lo que Dean creyó ver ante aquel dulce e inocente beso que Zack y Sam compartían._

_–Quita tus manos de Sam– la voz de Dean salió tan tétrica, gruesa y demandante, que ambos chicos en el escritorio se sobresaltaron._

_–¿Qué demonios?– el chico era alto, casi tanto como Dean, de piel ligeramente tostada y cabello oscuro que casi cubría sus grisáceos ojos. Maldita sea, era guapo._

_–¡Dean!– el pánico se veía reflejado en las facciones del pequeño._

_El otro chico volteó a verlo y al percatarse de su miedo se puso entre su cuerpo y el de Dean, buscando protegerlo. Aquello sólo empeoró la reacción del mayor de los Winchester._

_–He dicho que te alejes de Sam, ¿acaso no escuchas? Idiota– los nudillos de Dean se habían vuelto blancos con la fuerza con la que tenía cerrados sus puños._

_–¿Y tú quién carajo eres?– el chico tenía agallas..._

_–¡Zack!– los ojos de Sam estaban por salirse de sus órbitas –es mi hermano.– explicó haciendo a un lado la barrera que era el cuerpo de Zack, encarando al otro Winchester._

_–No tiene derecho a hablarme así– Zack relajó el tono de su voz para dirigirse a Sam._

_Dean se dedicó a observarlos, sintiendo como ardía la sangre que corría por sus venas._

_–No eres de su propiedad– dijo el chico con dulzura mientras acunaba el rostro del menor en la palma de su mano._

_Y eso fue todo lo que Dean y su cordura pudieron aguantar._

_En un segundo (y nadie sabe como) Zack estaba con los pies desprendidos del suelo y con el cuello de la camisa entre los puños de Dean, Sam estaba de piedra._

_–Por supuesto que es_ _ mio _ _, hijo de puta– el rostro de Zack reflejaba puro miedo y disgusto._

_–¿Qué rayos te sucede, tío?_

_–No quiero volver a verte cerca de él– dijo el rubio ignorando las palabras del chico asustado –es más, no quiero volver a verte en ningún lado– Dean hablaba con los dientes rechinando y la quijada tensa._

_–¡Dean, ya déjalo!– Sam salió de su aletargue y trató de hacer que su hermano soltara a Zack._

_El chico de ojos grises luchaba por deshacerse del agarre del Winchester pero mientras más lo intentaba, más atrapado se veía._

_–Dean, por favor– esta vez la voz de Sam era suave, y cuando Dean volteo a verlo, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos tenían una capa cristalina._

_–Largo de aquí– Dean soltó el agarre de Zack, quien al verse libre corrió fuera de la habitación murmurando un "malditos raros"._

_–No puedes hacer eso, Dean– los labios de Sam temblaban mientras hablaba._

_–¿Qué?– preguntó con descaro, evitando la parda mirada._

_–Tratarme como si fuera un objeto– Sam buscaba los ojos jade –esta mañana dijiste que no me querías ya más, y ahora vienes a hacerme esta escena– el menor luchaba por no dejar escapar sus lágrimas –¿qué rayos es lo que quieres, Dean?_

_–A ti– respondió el rubio con un deje melancólico, odiaba ver a su hermano así, y se odiaba por ser él el causante._

_–Pues no entiendo tu manera de querer– ahora era Sam quien evitaba la mirada ajena._

_–Venía a disculparme por lo de esta mañana antes de encontrarme al imbécil ese aprovechándose de ti._

_Sam soltó una risa amarga, ganándose una mirada vacilante de su hermano._

_–¿Es que no entiendes?– Dean lo observaba expectante –él no provocó nada, yo lo besé._

_Y esa fue exactamente la tercera vez que Dean sintió su pecho arder de esa manera, pensó que tal vez algún día se acostumbraría. Cuán equivocado estaba._

_–¿Porqué?– la pregunta salió en un hilo de voz._

_–Porque tengo miedo, Dean– una lágrima logró escapar de sus ojos –me aterra todo esto que siento por ti y no poder controlarlo solo lo hace peor._

_–¿Y crees que eres el único que tiene miedo?– el mayor estaba mortalmente serio._

_–Odio sentir que todo me hace falta cada vez que peleamos– Sam se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos –¿qué si un día decides irte? ¿Qué si de pronto dejas de quererme en serio?_

_–Sam, lo que dije hoy en la mañana...– el rubio iba cortando la distancia, poco a poco, como si cualquier movimiento brusco fuera a hacer que Sam huyera._

_–Yo sé que no iba en serio, Dean, pero aún así dolió, y si un día llega a ser real– Sam dejó más lágrimas correr por su rostro cuando sintió como su hermano lo atrapaba entre sus brazos._

_–Eso nunca va a ser real, enano– el mayor pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda ajena, en suaves caricias –nunca podría._

_–Creí que podría querer a alguien más– un sollozo se le escapó._

_–Sammy._

_–Creí que alguien más podría quererme como tú._

_Dean dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios y la acercó al oído de Sam, depositando ahí un efímero beso._

_–También tengo miedo– atrapó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de Sam, arrancándole un pequeño jadeo._

_–Dean– el nombre de su hermano se escabulló de sus labios en un suspiro cuando comenzó a bajar con besos por su quijada hasta llegar a su cuello mientas acariciaba sus caderas y cintura con sus manos._

_–Estoy enamorado de mi hermano– su aliento golpeaba cálido en la piel del menor, erizándola –estoy tan jodido.– mordió suave._

_–Estamos– gimió Sam._

_Dean se deleitaba con como el cuerpo de su hermano temblaba entre sus brazos._

_–Sammy.– el rubio recorrió con la punta de su lengua el cuello ajeno hasta llegar de nuevo al oído del castaño._

_Sam gimoteó como toda respuesta._

_–Nadie...– aspiro el aroma del castaño cabello –nadie va a amarte nunca como yo lo hago.–_

_Y cuanta razón tenía._

* * *

Dean se separa lento de los labios que le reclaman y deja caer su frente en el hombro de Castiel.

El de ojos azules, azorado por el momento compartido, se siente perdido, su respiración es agitada y su mirada penetra en algún punto del bosque. Siente de pronto, el cuerpo de su amigo temblar contra el suyo, y como el puño de Dean se aferra a su camisa, como si eso fuera a salvarlo de caer a aquel precipicio que lo seduce con crueldad.

Hunde sus dedos en el rubio cabello y siente la tela de la camisa que cubre su hombro empaparse.

–Dean...

El Winchester no responde, y es hasta cierto punto deprimente el hecho de que no haga sonido alguno, de que esté ahí, llorando sin llorar.

Castiel cubre el cuerpo ajeno con sus brazos.

–Déjalo ir...– y él quiere referirse al dolor que Dean siente, pero sabe que detrás de aquellas dos palabras se enfilan otras representaciones, una en específico.

Y es demasiado. Ya ha sido demasiado.

Dean solloza con fuerza y trata de atrapar su respiración para acallar sus lamentos, fallando en grande. Y entonces se deja llevar.

El rubio golpea el pecho de Castiel con su puño y se afianza aún más a él, haciéndole daño. El ojiazul cierra los ojos y se deja hacer, en ese momento Dean le parece tanto un niño desolado, y le trae tantos recuerdos que no puede evitar apresarlo con todo el cariño que él hubiese deseado haber tenido cuando lo necesitaba.

Dean lo necesita, y él está ahí.

–Cas...– la voz del rubio suena ahogada contra su cuerpo –lo amo– un sollozo –joder, lo amo.

Y Castiel sabe bien a que tipo de amor se refiere, no necesito mucho tiempo con los hermanos para darse cuenta de la manera en la que ambos se profesaban cariño.

Sabe que Dean y Sam se aman de una manera que va más allá de lo fraternal. Y es desgarrante, es intenso. Y está bien.

–Él es todo lo que tengo.

–Hey, Dean, está bien.

–Es lo único que ha sido mío desde siempre.

–Tío, tranquilo...– casi era capaz de sentir el dolor que recorría el pecho de su rubio compañero.

–Joder, Cas, joder– y es sorprendente ver a alguien que parecía tan fuerte ante los ojos del mundo, quebrarse de esa manera –se me está yendo de las manos.

Se quedan así lo que parece una eternidad, con Cas acariciando la espalda del rubio.

–Te entiendo– son las palabras que se obliga a encontrar –sé como se siente estar perdiendo a alguien y no poder hacer nada– una punzada le recorre al recordar.

Dean se separa del cuerpo ajeno y se pasa por el rostro la manga de la sudadera que trae puesta, sus ojos están rojos y su frente arrugada en señal de confusión.

–Meg– cierra los ojos un segundo –se llamaba Meg.

–Tío, yo...

El ojiazul sonríe con ternura.

–Ella encendía mi mundo con su presencia– se pasa una mano por el obscuro cabello –me enseñó tanto de esta vida.

* * *

_–Meg, por favor, por favor, no es grave, iremos al hospital y te pondrás bien..._

_–Siempre has sido un ángel para mí..._

_–¿Te estás despidiendo? Porque suena a despedida y no Meg..._

_–Escúchame, Castiel, necesito que te enteres de cuanto te amo..._

_–Oye, oye, me lo podrás decir en otro momento, ahora ven, vamos a levantarte y a llevarte al hospital..._

_–Odio como huelen los hospitales..._

_–Ja...lo sé, nena, ven, pronto estarás bien, una bala no es capaz de detener a mi chica ¿cierto?.._

_–Te amo..._

_–Meg, amor, amor, hey..._

_–¿Tú me amas?.._

_–No, hermosa, ahora no, por favor..._

_–¿No me amas?.._

_–Por supuesto que te amo, tontilla, eso ya lo sabes..._

_–Dilo..._

_–Te lo diré muchas veces cuando te recuperes ¿ok?.._

_–Castiel..._

_–Meg, Meg, hey, aquí estoy, ahora no, nena, nena, aguanta..._

_–Te amo..._

_–Te amo, Meg, te amo como nunca imaginé poder amar a alguien, amo tu cabello alborotado y tu estúpido sentido del humor, tus ojos y esa sonrisa, esa que ahora tienes. No me la quites, Meg..._

_–Es tuya, siempre ha sido tuya._

* * *

–Sam va a despertar ¿de acuerdo?– Castiel se para firme frente a Dean –y necesita que tú estés bien cuando lo haga, así que deja ya todo esto y sé fuerte, necesitas ser fuerte Dean– su voz era decidida –por Sam.

Dean tiene los labios entreabiertos, expectante, lo piensa un segundo y adopta la misma posición de su amigo, firme. Asiente una vez con la cabeza.

–Por Sam.

* * *

–Voy a esperarte, siempre espero por ti ¿no es así?– la oscuridad envuelve la habitación casi por completo, dándole lugar a los destellos de la luna que se cuelan por los recovecos que no cubren las finas cortinas del hospital –tómate tu tiempo, enano, voy a seguirte amando igual, no importa cuanto te tardes en volver.

Y casi puede jurar que una esquina de los labios de Sam subió ligeramente, imitando una sonrisa.

Su teléfono suena, interrumpiendo el silencio que encerraba aquel momento.

Observa la pantalla, y sin realmente quererlo, sus manos tiemblan.

Contesta.

–Crowley.

* * *

_**"Hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir" dicen por ahí.** _


	9. Correcto/Incorrecto

* * *

 

[Turning Page - Sleeping at Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKBfsz3P7Us)

* * *

Sam:

Siempre fui muy idiota para las palabras.

Tan idiota que nunca supe verdaderamente como hacerte saber todo lo que me hacías sentir, o expresar cuales eran mis sentimientos hacía ti, cuan jodidamente  ** _enamorado_**  estoy de ti.

Tal vez tenga mucho que ver el hecho de que todo el tiempo era consiente de lo  ** _incorrecto_** que estaba amarte de la manera en la que lo hago.  
Pero a la mierda, Sam...

¿Con que puto derecho pueden decir que amarnos de la manera en que lo hacemos es un pecado?

¿Quién en todo el cielo y el infierno puede decidir qué es  ** _correcto_**  y qué no lo es?

¿Cómo podría estar  ** _incorrecto_** , si cada vez que me sonreías mi corazón ardía?

¿Cómo, si nunca me he sentido más lleno de vida que cuando te sostengo en brazos?

¿Cómo? Maldita sea ¿Cómo, si cualquiera se enamora con tu risa? ¿Cómo coño esperaban que no cayera yo? Yo que solía escucharla todo el tiempo.

¿Cómo? Sammy, explícame como puede estar este sentimiento  ** _incorrecto_** , cuando amarte ha sido lo más  ** _correcto_**  que he hecho en toda mi vida, y a veces, creo que lo único...

Así que, Sam, yo sé que tal vez es demasiado tarde, yo sé que he metido la pata tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

Pero hoy, hoy quiero hacer una última cosa bien, porque  ** _correcto o incorrecto_** , este amor es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida tantos años, tú, tú jodido niñato, eres quien ha alumbrado toda la maldita oscuridad de mi existencia.

Por ti vivo y joder, por ti muero también.

Por ti, todo.

Sé que despertarás porque tú eres más fuerte que esto, porque sé que me amas con la misma intensidad de mis palabras.

Pero...

Pero si ya no despiertas más, si decides no hacerlo, quiero que sepas que está bien, que no por eso he de cambiar mis sentimientos hacía ti.

Yo voy a estar aquí, tú sabrás donde encontrarme.

Y hasta que eso pase, y estemos juntos de nuevo, te dejo esta promesa.

Te he amado toda tu vida, y te amaré lo que reste de la mía.

_**Tu hermano, Dean.** _

* * *

Dean termina de leer la carta con una lágrima colgando indecisa en si barbilla, se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano que no está sosteniendo la de Sam, busca en el bolsillo de sus jeans y saca un anillo plateado que observa un par de segundos antes de deslizarlo por el dedo anular de la mano de Sam.

Sonríe suave y se acerca al rostro de su hermano, peina hacía atrás su largo cabello castaño con sus dedos y besa con extrema delicadeza su frente, se aleja un poco para observarlo de frente, tan pacífico, tan irreal.

Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente y suelta una pequeña y casi inaudible risa al percatarse de que esta nervioso.

Acuna el rostro de Sam con la palma de su mano y desaparece distancias, besándole en los finos labios, se queda ahí uno, dos y tres segundos, con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando el cálido tacto, respirando el aroma de su hermano, memorizando el sabor de su boca.

Se separa sin verdaderamente quererlo, pero sabe que es tarde ya, debe irse.

Acaricia el anillo que Sam tiene puesto y obligado deshace cualquier contacto.

Sale del cuarto con la frente en alto, como el soldado que ha aprendido a ser con cada golpe que la vida le ha dado, y de todos, es este el más fuerte.

Camina por el pasillo oscuro, John desparramado en el sillón fuera del cuarto de Sam, dormido, le dirige una fría mirada.

Camina unos pasos más, una silueta le espera pasivo, la poca luz que le toca deja ver su posición firme y de brazos cruzados, una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro.

–Vámonos– ordena Dean, aunque sabe que es el que menos puede dar órdenes ahora.

–Vámonos.– repite Adam.


	10. Distantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el antepenúltimo capítulo :)

 

Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles.

Se encontró con todos aquellos mafiosos a los que alguna vez traicionó o simplemente estafó.

Después de verse rodeado e indefenso ante seis de ellos al mismo tiempo, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue dejar de luchar por defenderse, ya había dejado sin sentido a dos de ellos, pero ya no le quedaba fuerza ni física ni espiritual, estaba cansado y sinceramente ya no le veía el caso, así que se dejó ir. Dejó que los tipos hicieran con él su voluntad, sí, dolía, pero pensaba que mientras más rápido terminaran con él, sería mejor.

Lastimosamente, Crowley había interferido, amenazando de muerte a todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima. Y por supuesto el es consiente de que lo hacía porque lo veía como la única llave que le llevaría de regreso a toda su fortuna.

La primera noche en la mansión de Crowley, este le pidió a uno de sus lacayos que le mostrara a Dean su nueva habitación, y la verdad, se esperaba todo menos lo que se encontró cuando el mayordomo le llevó a un cuarto enorme con una cama descomunal, un candelabro en el techo, una enorme alfombra color vino cubriendo el suelo y hasta una puñetera sala. Recuerda haber soltado una exclamación sorprendido, ganándose una risilla del hombre que le entregó su llave con un  _"déjeme saber si necesita algo, joven Dean"._

¿Qué coño estaba pasando? No tenía idea.

Esa misma noche, Rufus (como supo que se llamaba el mayordomo) le había llevado una bandeja de plata con un enorme filete rib eye, papas al horno y una copa con Champagne.

Todo estaba siendo muy confuso, por las mañanas lo llamaban al comedor principal, y ahí desayunaba con Crowley, Adam y dos tipos más de los que aún no se aprende el nombre pero que al parecer estaban fascinados con la idea de tenerlo a él de su lado.

Crowley casi no le dirigía la palabra, fue hasta el segundo día por la tarde que se apareció en su habitación entregándole un teléfono celular que parecía ridículamente costoso.

_"No puedes hacer ninguna llamada o enviar algún mensaje a ningún número que no esté ya registrado en él, ya ha sido configurado para eso, lo tendrás para mantenernos en contacto."_  Le le había dicho mientras Dean le observaba confundido.

_"Tomaste la mejor decisión, muchaho. Te conviene más estar en mi equipo."_  Y fue con esas palabras, que el Winchester había caído en cuenta. Crowley no lo quería solamente para recuperar el dinero de las cuentas bancarias, o quería para trabajar con él.

Ya no había manera de salir de ahí. Riendo recordó aquella frase típica de mafiosos.

_"En la mafia, una vez que entras, no puedes salir."_

 

 

Hoy es su cuarto día en la mansión de Crowley, sale de la ducha perezozo, aún sin acostumbrarse al enorme baño que es parte de su habitación. Se seca el cuerpo con parsimonia y se acerca al estúpidamente gran armario que está lleno de finos trajes de todo tipo, lana, seda y lino. Todos de las marcas más reconocidas. Hay también gran variedad de camisas y corbatas de todos los colores. Además de más pares de zapatos de los que se le antoja contar, todo de su número.

Toma unos jeans de mezclilla, un cinturón, unos zapatos y una camisa de seda negra. No le hace mucha gracia vestir siempre con esos incomodos trajes.

Se viste divertido ante la idea de que alguien tuvo que escoger también los bóxers que ahora se coloca. Se mira al espejo, parece uno de esos niños ricos de los que tanto le gustaba burlarse, dobla las mangas de la camisa que se cierne como abrazando su cuerpo con delicadeza.

Escucha que llaman a la puerta.

–Pasa, Rufus.– adivinando que de él se trataba.

–Joven Dean, el señor Crowley no estará presente el día de hoy ¿gusta que le traiga el desayuno a su habitación?– pregunta el mayordomo en el marco de la puerta.

–No, está bien Rufus, yo bajaré por algo.– le dice con amabilidad.

–De acuerdo, hágame saber si necesita algo, con permiso.– contesta cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

Dean sonríe ante la idea de que el tipo parece un robot, siempre tan recto en sus palabras y comportamiento.

Se lanza a la cama observando el detallado techo, piensa un segundo que tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esta vida, sacude al instante su cabeza, como queriendo disipar ese pensamiento, él sabe exactamente que le hace falta.

Se levanta suspirando, tal vez sea bueno ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Sale de su cuarto y comienza a caminar por todo el segundo piso, fijándose en las exóticas plantas que adornan aquí y allá, se encuentra con una que otra mucama, sonriéndoles y haciéndoles sonrojar.

Llega al final del pasillo, en donde una puerta yace entreabierta, se acerca un poco y después decide dar media vuelta y regresar su camino para ir al comedor. Pero entonces escucha un tosido y reconoce al instante que se trata de una niña.

Entra a la habitación, más guiado por su instinto paternal que por otra cosa y se acerca a la pequeña que está recostada en una enorme cama llena de almohadas y cubierta por las cobijas.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– le pregunta a la infante con su mano en la frente, comprobando su temperatura –tienes fiebre.– dice más para sí mismo que para la niña.

–Sí, el doctor ya me dijo– dice observándole con sus pequeños ojitos verdes –¿tú también eres doctor?– pregunta sorprendida –eres muy lindo para ser doctor, ellos son feos.

Dean se ríe ante las palabras de la pequeña.

–No, no soy doctor, sólo trabajo aquí– dice con una mueca mientras se sienta al borde de la cama –soy Dean, mucho gusto.– le extiende su mano, a lo que ella ofrece la suya, mucho más pequeña, en un apretón de saludo.

–Me llamo Tessa– y suelta un tosidito, haciendo que su ondulado cabello castaño caiga sobre su rostro.

Dean se ríe bajito y sin siquiera pensarlo, le acomoda el cabello por detrás de las orejas, la niña le parece de lo más adorable, y de alguna manera le recuerda un poco a Sam cuando era niño.

–Tessa es un bonito nombre.– le dice.

–Dean también lo es, me gusta ¿puedo decirte De?– pregunta con inocencia y una mirada de cachorrillo suplicante.

A Dean le da un vuelco el corazón, recordando que sólo su hermano le ha llamado así.

–Claro que puedes– le asegura con una sonrisa, y su pecho se derrite cuando Tessa comienza a aplaudir toda sonrisas y hoyuelos. Y ** _"joder, es igual a Sam"_  **piensa.

El momento se ve interrumpido cuando Adam entra de pronto a la habitación, quedándose ahí parado con pose defensiva.

–¿Qué haces aquí idiota?– se dirige a Dean, a quien le hierve la sangre con la simple presencia de aquel hombre.

–¡Oyeeee!– se queja la niña –no le hables así a mi nuevo amigo, Adam.– ordena (porque es una orden) con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Tu nuevo amigo?– pregunta molesto.

–Sí, De es mi nuevo amigo, y quiero que lo trates bien.– Tessa se cruza de brazos con un puchero.

Adam gruñe mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

–Ahora resulta que todos quieren que lo traten bien– murmura con sorna mientras se acerca a la pequeña con una leche de cajita en una mano y una pastilla en la otra –como sea, es hora de tu medicina, Tess.

La nena hace un pequeño berrinche, a lo que Adam sólo bufa y Dean medio sonríe, la niña le parece encantadora.

–¿Es de vainilla?– pregunta Tessa.

–Sí, Tess, es de vainilla.– contesta Adam malhumorado.

La pequeña se toma la pastilla con cara de asco y después se dedica a beber a pequeños sorbos el resto de la leche.

–Tengo cosas que hacer– le dice a Tessa mientras acaricia su frente –volveré más tarde.– le sacude el largo cabello y entonces voltea a ver a Dean, su mirada volviéndose fría –si algo le pasa, eres hombre muerto.– amenaza y sale de la habitación antes de que la pequeña pueda decirle cualquier cosa.

Tessa observa al chico marcharse con un pequeño puchero.

–Él no siempre fue así– dice ella aún viendo hacia la puerta.

–¿Ah no?– Dean se sienta en la cama frente a Tessa, con las piernas cruzadas.

–No, el se reía todo el tiempo, y jugábamos, y me hacía galletas de chocolate.– la castaña acentúa su puchero, luciendo a los ojos de Dean, adorable.

–¿Porqué dejó de hacer todo eso?– el Winchester simplemente no se podía imaginar a Adam de aquella manera.

–Cuando mamá y papá murieron hace un año...– el semblante de la niña se volvió triste, y el rubio no necesitaba que la chiquilla continuara con la historia para adivinar lo demás –Mi hermano comenzó a trabajar con el tío Crowley, y se volvió un enojón.

Dean la observó sorprendido, ahora todo encajaba, Adam era su hermano, y supone que al no tener con quien más quedarse, Adam y Tessa se quedaron a manos de Crowley.

–Ya veo– dijo más para sí mismo que para la pequeña –oye, y ¿cuántos años tienes?– preguntó para cambiar el tema.

–Así– dice mostrándole su manita con cuatro dedos alzados.

–¡Cuatro!– finge sorpresa –ya eres toda una señorita– le dice tocándole la nariz con un dedo.

–Sip, y pronto tendré así– extiende todos los dedos de su mano –¿tú cuántos años tienes, De?– pregunta moviendo la cabeza de lado.

–¿Cuántos crees?– levanta una de sus rubias cejas.

Tessa observa sus manitas y luego voltea posando sus bonitos ojos verdes sobre los de Dean.

–Creo que no me alcanzan los dedos para decirte.– dice con genuina preocupación.

Dean se suelta a reír con la inocencia de la pequeña, a lo que Tessa le sigue, y de pronto el estómago del rubio ruge haciendo que la niña se lleve las manos a las mejillas y ponga cara de sorpresa.

–Creo que debería ir a comer algo.– dice él, recordando que no ha desayunado aún.

–Podemos pedirle a Rufus que nos prepare hotcakes– propone con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y Dean no puede negarse a cumplir los caprichos de la pequeña Tessa.

 

 

–Tenemos que encontrarlo– John se acaricia las sienes con los dedos, tratando de apaciguar un poco el terrible dolor de cabeza que trae encima –no puedo perder a mis dos hijos.

–No has perdido a ninguno de ellos– regaña Bobby.

–Y es que, maldita sea con Dean, no dejó rastro, una pista, nada.– Castiel buscaba en su laptop algo, lo que fuese que le ayudara a encontrar la ubicación de Dean.

Las opciones se les iban de las manos, para entonces ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Dean había desaparecido.

–Es tiempo de ser realistas, tal vez Dean simplemente...

–No te atrevas a decirlo– le interrumpió Bobby, señalándolo con amenaza –ni siquiera se te ocurra.

John bajó la mirada, recargado en el marco de la habitación de hospital en donde se encontraba su otro hijo.

–Habrá que afrontarlo tarde o temprano.– dijo con melancolía.

–No lo vamos a afrontar, porque no es así– Bobby estaba fuera de sus casillas –¡Dean no está muerto!

Los tres hombres fueron interrumpidos por un ruido y desviaron con rapidez sus miradas a Sam, que yacía en la cama de hospital.

–Dean– susurró Sam con voz débil, abriendo con pesadez sus ojos.

Castiel, Bobby y John se quedaron de piedra, en shock.

–¿Dean?– volvió a llamar Sam, con un poco más de fuerza.

–¡Sam!– gritaron los 3 hombres de pie, haciendo que el aludido hiciera una mueca de dolor por el ruido.

Bobby se acercó con suma velocidad a Sam, tomando su mano. Castiel se acercó también, observándole con sorpresa.

–Iré por una enfermera– anunció Castiel antes de desaparecer del cuarto.

–¿Papá, Bobby?– Sam buscó con su mirada la de su padre.

–¿Qué pasa hijo?– John sentía como sus ojos se humedecían mientras sostenía la otra mano del menor de sus hijos.

–¿En dónde está Dean?

Bobby y John no pudieron más que compartir una mirada llena de angustia.


	11. Aguanta un poco más.

Soldier - Gavin DeGraw ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfHUBcevBn0)

* * *

Dean sabía que no debía meterse en problemas, y menos estando a un par de semanas de graduarse de la preparatoria, pero es que era algo que no podía evitar, era una parte característica de él. Y aunque normalmente solía encontrar la manera de esquivar los castigos, esta vez fue atrapado poniendo "Sabotage" de los "Beastie boys" en el micrófono de la dirección, por lo que sonó en todos los altavoces de la escuela, descontrolando a los estudiantes.

Como sea, la peor parte del castigo para Dean, era no poder regresar a casa en compañía de su hermano, pues tenía que quedarse a cumplir su tiempo en detención.

Esa tarde, después de su castigo se dispuso a volver a la casa que temporalmente estaban rentando. Esa semana había tenido que regresar caminando, pues en uno de sus "trabajos" John había chocado el Impala, así que se pasaba la mayor parte de sus tardes arreglándolo.

Iba con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, caminando con la vista al frente y un porte inconfundible, recuerda haber atraído la atención de un par de mujeres que iban paseando a sus hijos en carritos para bebés. Ambas habían dicho algo como "pero que bombón" seguido de unas risillas avergonzadas cuando el las volteó a ver sonriéndoles de medio lado.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y las sombras se extendían por todo el asfalto mientras él se concentraba en el ocaso que se mostraba imponente ante él, fue entonces que unas voces llamaron su atención.

A unos metros de donde estaba él, había un grupo de chicos de no más de veinte años alrededor de alguien más, escuchó las risas y pronto se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaban acosando a alguna chica.

–Yo sólo digo, que eres demasiado bonito para ser un chico.– Escuchó decir a uno de ellos, causándole algo de curiosidad.

Se acercó un poco más, utilizando una camioneta como escudo para no verse descubierto.

–Mi hermano va a matarte cuando se entere, Jack.–  _"Esa voz."_  Pensó.

Fue entonces que Dean reconoció al más alto de ellos, Jack, un estúpido buscapleitos que con veintiún años seguía cursando el último año de preparatoria, estaba con sus amigos idiotas. Y algo dentro del Winchester mayor ardió cuando se acercó un poco más para ver como Jack sostenía con fuerza la barbilla de Sam.

–Tu hermano no tiene porque enterarse, además ¿crees que le tengo miedo?– dijo acercando más su rostro al del chiquillo, mientras sus cómplices reían.

–Deberías.

Jack no sabe ni como, pero en un segundo tenía sujeto a Sam y al otro estaba el cuerpo de Dean entre el suyo y el del menor de los Winchester. Dean lo tenía apresado fuertemente de la muñeca de la mano con la que sostenía el rostro de Sam.

–¡Dean!– la voz de Sammy era pura euforia.

–Hola, Sammy.– Dean se volteó un segundo a regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas al pequeño, como si no se encontrara rodeado de buscapleitos.

–Escúchame bien– Dean regresó su mirada sombría a Jack –vamos a hacer de cuenta que nada de esto ha pasado, sólo pídele una disculpa a mi hermano y me iré ¿de acuerdo?– pregunto haciendo presión con sus dedos en lugares exactos que hicieron aullar de dolor a Jack.

–¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!– dijo Jack perdiendo el control de su peso y cayendo de rodillas mientras Dean seguía presionando su muñeca con una sonrisa socarrona.

–No te escucho.– se burló el rubio.

Uno de los otros chicos quiso ayudar a su "líder" y se lanzó sobre Dean, navaja en mano.

Dean soltó la muñeca de Jack, quien se acurrucó en el suelo. Sujetó el brazo del chico que se dirigía a él y con un ágil movimiento lo torció detrás de su espalda, haciendo que soltara la navaja, luego le dio una patada en la parte detrás de la rodilla haciéndolo caer en el suelo para luego usar su fuerza y estrellar su rostro contra el piso, dejándolo fuera de batalla.

–¿Alguien más gusta probar mis habilidades?– preguntó sonriendo mientras se sacudía el polvo de los jeans.

Los demás chicos se quedaron de piedra en sus lugares, a la defensiva.

–Me lo imaginé, vámonos Sammy.– Se dirigió a su hermano y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del castaño.

–Eres el mejor, Dean.— Sam no podía hacer más que observar con adoración a su hermano.

Dean podía ver a través de los ojos pardos, podía descifrarlos con una facilidad increíble, y le encantaba todo lo que ahí se encontraba, amor, añoranza, admiración y tantas otras cosas que quería pensar que no eran reales, que su hermano no estaba cayendo en la misma red en la que él estaba atrapado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Tal vez entonces ya era muy tarde.

* * *

Se despierta con el ruido de alguien esforzándose por abrir la puerta, lo cual es sumamente extraño, pues esta ni siquiera tiene seguro. Se ríe bajito y deja caer de nuevo su cabeza en las almohadas.

Escucha el clic de la puerta al abrirse y el sonido victorioso que sale de los labios de Tessa.

–¿De?– le llama la pequeña asomando su cabecita por la puerta.

Dean cierra los ojos y abre un poco la boca, quedándose completamente quieto.

–¿De?– vuelve a llamar la castaña entrando con diminutos pasos y sus puños pegados a su barbilla –Dean– dice más fuerte, preocupada.

Dean se queda así, sin moverse.

–Deeee, no es gracioso– se queja mientras logra subir a la enorme cama, pone sus manitas en el pecho del rubio, observándolo con cautela, entonces le alza los párpados con los dedos y cuando los suelta, estos vuelven a cerrarse.

Tessa se deja caer sentada en la cama y se frota los ojos con los el dorso de sus manos, haciendo un puchero, Dean la ve y sonríe, levantándose y tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos, usando su fuerza para lanzarla en el aire y luego atraparla, hasta que la niña está riendo a carcajadas.

–Para, Deaaan– pide riendo.

El rubio la deja sentada en la cama.

–Así damos buenos días los Winchester– dice lanzándose boca arriba en el colchón y estirando su largo cuerpo con un ruidoso bostezo.

–De, cuéntame más de los Winchester– Tessa apoya sus codos en sus rodillas y su rostro entre sus manos –quiero saber más de Sammy.

Dean suspira y cierra los ojos un momento, tratando de controlar sus emociones. La pequeña y él se han vuelto grandes amigos, y ella es la única compañía que tiene y que le agrada, su presencia ha sido de gran ayuda para que él no se vuelva loco dentro de esa mansión.

Hace un par de días se le había escapado el nombre de Sam en una conversación, y desde entonces Tessa se la pasaba preguntando por él con la misma curiosidad que cualquier niño de cuatro años. Dean le había descrito físicamente a Sam, a lo que la pequeña había dicho que seguramente era igual de bonito que él, arrancando una carcajada del Winchester. Esa noche había arropado a una somnolienta Tessa y se había ido a su cuarto con un "no tienes idea" que sólo los oscuros pasillos escucharon.

–¿Qué quieres saber de Sammy?– pregunta observándola.

–Tú le quieres mucho ¿verdad?

–Muchísimo.–

–Entonces...– Tessa se acaricia la barbilla, haciendo un ademán pensativo –él es como tu príncipe.

No era una pregunta, y aún así toma descolocado a Dean, quien levanta una ceja dudoso.

–Sí, algo así...– afirma incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

–De, quiero conocerlo– y ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión de cachorrillo abandonado.

¿Y qué se supone que iba a decirle?

–Lo harás pronto Tess– le dice sonriéndole lo mejor que puede.

–¡Tessa!– ambos se sobresaltan con el grito de Adam.

Roderick entra a la habitación vuelto una furia.

–¿Qué te dije de estar con este idiota?– exige sin importarle que Dean este ahí, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de la pequeña, quien suelta un quejido.

Dean ni siquiera lo piensa cuando se acerca a Adam y deja que su puño se estrelle contra su cara, haciéndole caer por el impacto, tampoco lo piensa cuando se abalanza sobre él sentándose a horcajadas sobre su abdomen evitando que Adam pueda levantarse.

_"Te sentías tan seguro de ti mismo ¿cierto, Dean?"_

Las imágenes brotan en su mente, haciéndole recordar todo aquello que quería enterrar tan profundo.

Puede ver como Adam se queja bajo su cuerpo, indefenso. Presiona sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico.

_"Siempre supimos que tu punto débil es tu incestuoso hermano."_

De pronto todo se vuelve borroso para el Winchester, víctima de toda la furia contenida.

Puede sentir las manos de Adam sobre las suyas, tratando de moverlas de su garganta.

_"Y puedes agradecerme después por al menos dejar con vida a tu adorado Sammy."_

Siente las pequeñas manos de Tessa sostenerlo y puede ver el pánico en sus ojos verdes.

Adam no lucha más, sus intentos por escapar cesan, es hasta entonces que se da cuenta de que está inconsciente.

El peso de una enorme mano se impacta contra su mejilla y lo hace caer a un lado del cuerpo de Adam, se levanta con velocidad, tambaleándose un poco, mareado por las emociones y el golpe.

Enfoca su vista para encontrarse con Crowley de pie frente a él, totalmente pasivo, y detrás de él está Tessa, con los ojos llorosos y escondiéndose utilizando las piernas del hombre.

–Tessa– dice bajito, y su pecho da una punzada cuando observa que la pequeña se pega aún más a Crowley, cerrando los ojos.

–Llévenselo de aquí– ordena Crowley a dos hombres de la misma complexión de Dean.

Los lacayos toman al Winchester de los brazos y lo sacan de la habitación, el rubio se deja hacer, totalmente descolocado por todo lo que acaba de suceder.

Lo llevan a una habitación sin ventanas  _"una jodida celda"_. Lo avientan dentro y sólo escucha como aseguran la puerta de metal. Suelta un suspiro y es hasta entonces, después de tanto tiempo aguantando, que sentado en el frío suelo de concreto, con el rostro entre sus manos y el recuerdo de Sam latente en su cabeza, se permite llorar.

* * *

Observa sus dedos con fascinación, recorriendo con sus brillantes ojos pardos cada línea que se traza en la palma de su mano, pasea su dedo índice desde la yema de su dedo anular con templanza hasta toparse con la plata de la argolla que rodea su dedo, destellando con el reflejo de la luz.

Lleva ya un rato así, recreándose en aquel anillo, recordando la voz de Dean haciendo una promesa que hoy le suena tan distante, creyó haber soñado todas esas palabras mientras se sumergía en el sueño que prometía ser eterno.

Y no es justo, ya han pasado por mucho, ¿porque el destino no les da algo de paz? ¿porque tienen que pagar un precio tan alto?

_"Explícame como puede estar este sentimiento incorrecto, cuando amarte ha sido lo más correcto que he hecho en toda mi vida."_

Las palabras de su hermano hacen eco en su cabeza, haciéndole ver una realidad de la que era vagamente consiente. El sentimiento era mutuo, amor, puro y más real de lo que él mismo se siente. Entonces ¿porqué habría de estar mal? ¿Desde cuando un amor correspondido ha sido un error?

Dean ha estado ahí desde que tiene memoria, de pie, con la frente en alto, recibiendo cada golpe de la vida dirigido hacía él. Buscando siempre hacerle feliz, aún a costa de su propio bienestar.

_"Ahora es mi turno"_  piensa Sam mientras se quita el anillo del dedo.

–Sam, ya tenemos toda la información que necesitamos– anuncia Castiel entrando a la enorme sala de su penthouse disfrazado de cabaña –saldremos mañana a primera hora.

–¿Cuál es el plan?– pregunta el menor de los Winchester.

–Pues, principalmente, no morir– es John quien contesta entrando en la habitación seguido de Bobby, ambos puliendo las armas en sus manos.

–Utilizaremos el factor sorpresa– dice Bobby.

–O al menos eso intentaremos– Cas se rasca la nuca, y a Sam le parece extraño verlo nervioso.

–De acuerdo.– Sam se levanta y se dirige al baño.

Se apoya en el mármol del lavabo frente al espejo, observando su reflejo. Su piel se pinta púrpura bajo sus ojos y sus pómulos están oscurecidos, ha perdido considerable peso estando en coma. Le derrota ver a un desconocido frente a él, porque de lo que era ya casi no queda nada.

Abre la palma de su mano en donde está sosteniendo el anillo y juega con él entre sus dedos antes de colocárselo de nuevo.

Entonces algo llama su atención.

Lo sostiene en el aire a contraluz, observándolo con suma curiosidad. Sus pupilas se dilatan y su estómago se encoge, lanzándole sensaciones por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Sus ojos se humedecen al tiempo que acaricia el relieve de las letras inscritas dentro de la argolla.

**_"Fui, soy y seré"_.**


	12. Reescribamos esta historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el capítulo final, espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Habrá un epílogo cortito de esta historia, lo subiré pronto.
> 
> Besos :)

* * *

-¿Me prometes que estaremos siempre juntos?-

-¿Cuántas veces he hecho ya esa promesa?-

-Hazla de nuevo, necesito escucharte.-

-Hey, tranquilo ¿si? Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos jamás-

-Promételo.-

-Lo juro.-

* * *

Pocas veces en su vida ha dejado que los nervios se apoderen de su sistema, e inevitablemente siempre es Dean quien de alguna manera está involucrado con ello.

Bobby, John y él están a escasos metros de la mansión de Crowley, escondidos detrás de unas rocas en el bosque, ideando la mejor manera de entrar sin ser asesinados en el primer momento en el que sus pies crucen la estructura.

Habían dicho que podían ocupar la ayuda de algunos amigos, pero Sam se había rehusado rotundamente, alegando que no quería más sangre ajena cobrada a sus manos, además de la que sabe que derramará dentro de aquella mansión, de ser necesario para salvar a su hermano.

–Bien– comienza Castiel atrayendo la atención de los demás hacía lo que parece un mapa de la propiedad –recopilando toda la información que tenemos, hay dos pisos, seis habitaciones en el segundo y cuatro en la planta baja.

–Dos salas, un comedor, cocina, sótano, cuarto de entrenamiento y el área de celdas– dice Bobby señalando distintos lugares en el mapa.

–Casi olvido que tú Crowley solían tener una relación- le dice John alzando una ceja y sonriendo socarronamente.

Sam y Cas le dirigen una mirada entre dudosa y divertida a Singer.

–Laboral, par de idiotas– murmura haciéndolos reír cuando se sonroja –sigue con la información antes de que les dispare a ustedes.

Castiel suelta otra risilla antes de sacar su teléfono y mostrarles unos perfiles.

–Los peces gordos son cuatro– muestra una fotografía de un hombre calvo con una sonrisa que por alguna razón John quiere arrancarle a golpes –Zacarías– desliza su dedo en la pantalla para mostrar ahora a un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta y tantos años de ojos de un gris sumamente profundo –Balthazar– anuncia antes de cambiar la foto nuevamente –Adam– todos aprietan los puños y Sam siente que sus nervios comienzan a transformarse en miedo –y Crowley, por supuesto.

–Más todos los estúpidos fans que trabajan para él– John comienza a verificar que sus respectivas armas estén cargadas.

–Bien– La voz de Sam es pequeña, casi inaudible.

El menor de los Winchester quiere ser optimista, de verdad que quiere, pero sabe que lo más probable es que las cosas no salgan muy bien, aún así piensa que lo único que quiere es volver a ver a su hermano, volver a escuchar a Dean y perderse una vez más en la luz que desprende su verde mirada, aunque sea la última vez, aunque sea...

John se da cuenta de la lucha interna que está teniendo su hijo, del anhelo y la pertenencia, y también ve como no deja (tal vez involuntariamente) de girar el anillo que tiene puesto, uno que no le había visto antes y que puede fácilmente imaginarse de donde proviene. Suspira sin querer, apretando su puño alrededor del arma, va a salvar a sus hijos, a ambos, está decidido.

* * *

Es su segundo día en aquella sucia celda, y le da algo de gracia pues hace apenas un par de noches estaba durmiendo en una cama demasiado grande para él sólo y ahora lo acoge el frío y sucio piso de un diminuto cuarto.

Hace un par de horas le dejaron un plato con comida que no ha tocado, lo dejó ahí junto a los demás, recuerda haber visto alguna vez un programa de supervivencia en donde el protagonista había explicado que una persona podía estar entre siete y dieciocho días sin comer, y espera que el tiempo transcurra rápido porque realmente ya no se siente con ganas de seguir en este viaje.

A este punto ha dejado que su mente lo torture con recuerdos de todo aquello que tanto solía hacerlo feliz, pequeños detalles que retumban en su memoria.

Un beso en su mejilla de su madre cuando llegaba de la escuela con una estrella en la frente por haber sido el mejor de la clase. Cuando era lo suficientemente pequeño para que John lo tomara en brazos y lo lanzara al aire para atraparlo de nuevo. Las largas noches de pláticas y copas en casa de Bobby. Las hamburguesas de carretera. Los coqueteos indiscretos de una bonita mesera. El frío de invierno. Las tardes de lluvia. El rugir de su nena al arrancar. Lo amargo de una buena cerveza deslizándose por su garganta. Disparar una buena beretta.

_Y Sam._

Su sonrisa que hacía que su actividad cerebral se detuviera. Los hoyuelos en sus mejillas que no se cansaba de besar. Su cabello de niña. Su piel, demasiado suave para su entendimiento. Sus labios que acababan con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Sus ojos que cambiaban de color todo el tiempo, y que también todo el tiempo le robaban el aliento. Y su voz, dulce cuando le decía que lo amaba, irritante cuando no estaba de buen humor y sumamente hechizante cuando jadeaba y gemía su nombre en su oído.

_"Dean"_  su nombre siempre sonaba bien de la boca de Sam, como si hubiese nacido para ello, para repetir su nombre una y otra y otra vez.

_"Dean"_  suspira con el recuerdo  _"espera Sammy, pronto volveremos a encontrarnos"_  piensa.

El sonido de un disparo lo saca de sus cavilaciones y hace que la piel de sus brazos se erice. Escucha pasos acercándose y una llave trabajando para abrir la puerta, cierra los ojos y abraza sus rodillas, esperando.

–Dean– levanta su rostro cuando reconoce la voz.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunta incorporándose para tomar una posición defensiva.

–Vine a sacarte, idiota– Adam está sumamente serio, lo cual no sabe si es bueno o malo.

–¿Porqué?– la duda acrecentándose en sus facciones.

–Te entiendo ¿de acuerdo?– Adam suspira cuando ve que el otro rubio no tiene idea de lo que está hablando –si tú...– hace una pausa y se acaricia el puente de la nariz –si tú le hubieras hecho a Tess lo que yo hice con tu hermano, también hubiera reaccionado igual, incluso peor.– Observa como la mandíbula de Dean se tensa. –No me gusta lo que hago, Dean. Nunca quise herir a tu hermano.

–¿Entonces?– la voz del Winchester es gruesa, peligrosa.

–Tessa.

Dean levanta una ceja, esperando a que Adam se explique.

–Soy lo único que le queda, y si crees que estoy metido en todo esto...– hace un ademán girando su mano –por gusto, estás equivocado. Crowley me amenaza todo el tiempo con quitarme a Tess.– baja la mirada al suelo –Tiene cuatro años, Dean, y no sé que haría sin ella. Yo sé...– levanta su rostro y clava sus ojos en los contrarios –yo sé que tú me entiendes.

Y Dean casi puede ver a través de aquellas argollas verdes que lo miran con tristeza. Y joder, lo entiende, es casi como verse en un espejo. Adam ama a su hermana más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y si hizo todo lo que hizo fue por eso, por amor. Piensa que sin duda él hubiera hecho lo mismo con tal de asegurar el bienestar de Sam.

El Winchester sólo asiente con la cabeza, sin apartar su mirada de la de Adam.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí, Dean– se seca los ojos con el dorso de la mano –no quiero más esta vida para Tessa y tú– coloca una mano en su hombro, como si nada hubiera pasado –tú tienes que volver con Sam.

Dean desvía su mirada a un lado.

–No sé...– su voz sale más débil de lo que le gustaría.

–Lo está, idiota, lo está.– y Dean no se había detenido a observarlo, pero la sonrisa que le regala Adam es inevitablemente contagiosa.

–Bien.– Asiente.

–No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Crowley regrese– Adam sale de la celda seguido de Dean quien observa el cuerpo tirado a un lado de la puerta.

–¡¿Pero qué...

–No preguntes– le interrumpe Adam con mala cara –Tessa espera en su cuarto, apresurémonos.

Sam abraza por la espalda al guardia cuidando el exterior de la mansión y cubre su boca con una camiseta para evitar que haga cualquier ruido. Y luego, sin realmente quererlo, toma su quijada y hace un rápido movimiento con sus manos, girando el cuello del hombre y dejando su cuerpo completamente laxo, sin vida...

Se queda viendo el cuerpo unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos e inhalar, tratando de calmarse, siente una mano en su espalda tratando de darle confort y se encuentra con Castiel medio sonriéndole.

–Está bien, Sam– la voz de Cas es calmante, pero no, lo cierto es que nada está bien. –Bobby cortará la luz en unos momentos, esa es nuestra señal para entrar ¿estás listo?– pregunta, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

Sam baja la mirada al suelo y medio sonríe.

–¿Qué demonios?– vociferan ambos rubios cuando la oscuridad los envuelve por completo en el pasillo contiguo a la sala principal.

–Tessa odia la oscuridad, y está sola escondida en su habitación– la preocupación es casi tangible en la voz de Adam –apresurémonos.

Dean saca el teléfono que le había obsequiado Crowley del bolsillo de sus jeans y enciende una luz en él, alumbrando un poco su camino.

Adam camina detrás del Winchester mientras sostiene su arma apuntando al frente y atento a cualquier sonido o movimiento que pueda detectar.

El pie derecho de Dean se topa con un obstáculo y se apresura a enfocar la luz en él, apretando el hombro de su ahora compañero cuando descubre que lo que no le permite avanzar es un cuerpo que yace sobre un charco con una cantidad considerable de sangre que les ensucia la suela sus costosos zapatos.

–Maldición Adam ¿tenías que matar a todos los malditos hombres de Crowley?– Dean sube la luz al rostro de Roderick, haciéndolo evadirla con un gesto de disgusto.

–Idiota, yo no maté a Dan– La respiración de Adam se acelera, nervioso –algo aquí está jodidamente mal– el miedo trepa por las terminaciones nerviosas del chico.

Ambos escuchan el susurro de una voz cerca de ellos, Dean se apresura a apagar la luz proveniente de su teléfono y rodea el cuerpo jalando a Adam consigo hasta esconderse detrás del respaldo de uno de los sillones.

La voz se convierte en un par que cada vez están más cercanas a ellos, Roderick reafirma el agarre de su arma, atento y esperando el momento en el que tenga que disparar.

Escuchan pasos a escasos centímetros y Adam está a punto de presionar el gatillo cuando Dean le sostiene ambas manos con una de las suyas.

–Dean ¿qué carajo?

–¡Sam!– vocifera Dean en un susurro.

–¿Dean?– las manos de Sam se posan en el rostro de su hermano, comprobando que realmente se trata de él –joder, hombre. Me asustaste.– es lo único que se le ocurre decir.

Y Dean no puede, tiene que ver a su hermano, por eso, sin siquiera pensarlo, toma su móvil y encendiendo la pantalla alumbra el rostro de su hermano.

–Dean, tío– se queja el castaño, evadiendo la luz, hasta que siente la callosa mano de su hermano sostenerle la barbilla, dejándolo quieto.

Y entonces, Dean se pregunta que pasaría si pudiera amanecer cada día y salir de su hogar para encontrarse con la majestuosidad de las auroras boreales alzándose imponentes sobre el cielo. O si cada noche pudiera caminar sobre la textura de la arena y la calidez de las olas apenas rozando sus pies mientras observa como el mar se extiende infinito ante sus ojos, reflejando el resplandor de la luna. ¿Olvidaría entonces lo hermoso de todo lo que es especial? ¿Se acostumbraría algún día a lo extraordinario y lo vería como lo simple de lo cotidiano?

Aquellas preguntas le surgen y galopan en su cabeza cuando la luz toca con delicadeza el rostro de Sam, acentuando cada una de sus facciones y haciéndole ver que, efectivamente, su hermano es para él la primera y única maravilla existente en este mundo. Que no hay una palabra que pueda describir físicamente a su hermano, Sammy siempre ha sido el interruptor de sus sentidos y emociones, encendiendo cada chispa en su interior con su sola presencia. Y dejándolo a oscuras y ciego ante todo lo que se denomina  _"hermoso"_  con su ausencia.

Por eso le importa poco las miradas que se posan sobre él cuando con ternura delinea el rostro de Sam con su pulgar hasta dejarlo sobre sus finos labios, presionando ligeramente hasta que el castaño separa sus labios y deja salir la punta de su lengua en una casi invisible caricia.

Y es Sam quien toma entre sus manos el rostro de su hermano y olvidándose por completo de Castiel, lo besa. Un beso desesperado que Dean recibe con gusto, moviendo sus labios, dientes y lengua en un mismo compás con los del menor.

–Ewww, tío, no enfrente mío– la voz de Adam atrae todas las miradas en ese pequeño espacio.

Castiel apunta su arma al punto oscuro de donde ha escuchado la voz de Roderick y Sam se separa de su hermano con brusquedad, la sangre hirviéndole entre las venas.

–¡No, no, no. Esperen!– Dean ubica su cuerpo entre el de Adam y el de los otros dos hombres.

–Dean ¿qué carajo?– la voz de Sam es gruesa, una advertencia –quítate de mi camino.

–Sammy, espera,– Dean empuña el cuello de la camisa de su hermano, deteniéndolo –tienes que confiar en mi ¿vale?

Dean ya no puede ver el rostro de Sam en la oscuridad, pero está casi seguro de que hay una mueca de incredulidad en él.

–Confía en mi– repite –confíen en mi.– Enfatiza dirigiéndose a Castiel.

Sam suelta un gruñido y baja sus brazos a sus costados, rindiéndose.

–Pero no pienses que esto va a quedarse así– dice Sam dirigiéndose a donde supone que está Adam.

–Como sea...– Adam se acomoda el saco de su fino traje como un gesto –debemos ir por Tessa.

–¡Tessa!– Dean suelta el agarre en la camisa de su hermano, recordando a la pequeña.

–¿Dean, quién demonios es Tessa?– y no es que Sam hubiera deseado sonar así de celoso.

–Tranquila Samantha– se burla Dean pensando en mil cosas que decir para molestar a su hermano, pero bueno, tal vez no sea el mejor momento –ya te explicaré.

–¿En dónde está ella?– la voz de Castiel se hace audible por primera vez desde que se encontraron.

–¡Oh, Cas!– Dean se acerca al ojiazul palpando su rostro con las manos y un segundo después atrayéndolo en un abrazo –me alegra saber que sigues vivo.

–No te ibas a deshacer tan fácil de mi– contesta el pelinegro con una sonrisa, devolviendo el abrazo.

–¿Podemos dejar los reencuentros emotivos para después?– Adam se cruza de brazos al lado de Sam, quien también parece indignado.

–Claro, claro– Dean se separa de Cas y le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla –vamos por Tess.

* * *

–¿Sabes? Después de tanto escuchar de este idiota– John se limpia con el dorso de su mano la sangre que escurre en un hilo desde su nariz –creí que sería más difícil de acabar.

–Le faltaba condición– se burla Bobby mientras se agacha a corroborar que el pulso de Zacarías se haya extinguido.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue?

Bobby apunta su linterna al "mapa" entre sus manos, analizándolo bajo la mirada curiosa del Winchester.

–Es obvio que Crowley sabe ya que estamos aquí, y a que hemos venido...– se detiene un segundo a pensar –lo más conveniente es que nos encontremos con Sam y Castiel para buscar a Dean.

–No, Bobby– la voz de John suena tan severa que Bobby da un pequeño respingo –la idea de separarnos fue para que Sam no tuviera que lidiar con esto.

–¿Para que Sam no tuviera que lidiar con qué?– la realización golpeando a Singer –¿Con Crowley o con Dean?

–Con ambos.– John se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, dejando claro que no va a hablar más del tema.

–¿Estás loco? No puedes hacerle eso a tus hijos– pero claro que Bobby no va a dejárselo fácil.

–Ya lo he decidido.

–¿Y con que derecho?

–Con la autoridad que me da el ser su padre.– John se gira a encarar a Bobby, pese a que no puede ver su rostro en la oscuridad.

–Ya no son unos niños John, debes dejarlos tomar sus propias decisiones.– Bobby aprieta su puño alrededor de la linterna, detesta lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser su amigo.

–Me importa un carajo que ya no sean unos niños, no voy a permitir que tomen ese camino.

Y lo que sea que Bobby tuviera planeado responder, se queda atrapado en su garganta. Ambos hombres se giran con rapidez apuntando sus armas hacia donde han escuchado que proviene el grito.

* * *

–¡Tessa!– Vocifera Adam mientras corre en dirección al cuarto de la pequeña, tropezando con uno que otro mueble y ya sin importarle que sean descubiertos.

En ese preciso instante todo se ilumina. Dean le da una mirada significativa a su hermano y Sam asiente, siguiendo al rubio en su carrera a la habitación de Tessa con Cas pisándoles los talones.

Dean no puede evitar el escalofrío que atraviesa su espina dorsal cuando observa el pequeño cuerpo de aquella niña que logro arrancarle sonrisas en los peores días de su vida entera, apresado entre los brazos de un hombre que no puede más que odiar.

–Balthazar...– Adam le apunta con manos temblorosas –déjala ir.

–Tu tío no va a estar muy contento– la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre hace que Roderick trague sonoramente –siempre supe eras un niño idiota que tarde o temprano nos traería problemas.

–No subestimes a Adam, de idiota no tiene nada.

La voz de Crowley atrae por un segundo todas las miradas, y el hombre se ríe glorioso de saberse acreedor de tanto odio. Se acerca a Sam con pasos lentos, como si fuera algo casual y lo analiza de pies a cabeza, haciendo que Dean rechine los dientes y a Sam se le aceleren los latidos.

–Por fin tengo el gusto de verte tan de cerca, Sammy– Crowley utiliza el cañón de su pistola para acomodar un mechón del cabello de Sam detrás de su oreja, y Dean hace una mueca de dolor sintiéndose completamente impotente al estar desarmado –ya veo porque tu hermano babea por ti– se ríe.

Crowley toma el arma de las manos del menor de los Winchester, sonriendo cuando este no hace nada por detenerlo. Estira su mano hacia Castiel en una clara petición, y el de ojos azules voltea a ver a Dean en una silenciosa pregunta, Dean asiente y Cas entrega también su arma. Crowley guarda ambas pistolas en el interior de su saco, quedándose únicamente con la suya en manos, la cual utiliza para apuntar a Balthazar quien lo observa con miedo impregnado en sus ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces le dispara en el cráneo, acabando con su vida.

–Vamos a olvidarnos de todo este asunto, Addie– dice mientras sostiene en brazos a Tessa, quien se aferra a su cuello llorando –vamos a ser una familia feliz, sólo tienes que matar a estos idiotas y nos iremos de aquí– los ojos de Adam se abren con sorpresa.

Dean instintivamente se coloca delante del cuerpo de Sam, Castiel agacha la cabeza, derrotado.

–Adam, no...– pide Dean cómo último intento.

–Lo lamento, Dean– la mirada de Adam es triste, como si realmente le doliera tener que acabar con la vida de los tres hombres frente a él.

Apunta directo al pecho de Dean, Sam se aferra a la camisa de su hermano, escondiendo su rostro en su nuca. Y nadie además de ellos dos, escucha el suave "te amo" que Sam le susurra a su hermano, haciendo que Dean cierre los ojos con fuerza, pensando que tal vez, esa es la mejor forma de acabar con sus días, con el cuerpo del menor pegado al suyo. Coloca su mano derecha sobre la de Sam, que se aferra como una súplica a su camisa, y toma entre su puño el dedo anular de Sam, en donde está aquel anillo tuvo guardado desde el día que decidió comprarlo hace más de tres años.

_"Sammy, no tengas miedo."_

_"Sammy, aquí estoy."_

_"Sammy, estamos juntos."_

_"Sammy, valió la pena."_

_"Sammy..."_

Y sonríe, porque si bien no ha dicho nada, siente la pequeña sonrisa de Sam contra su nuca. No, no hay mejor forma de dejar el mundo, que esta.

–Dean.

La voz de Adam le hace abrir los ojos.

– _Cuida de Tessa_ – y todos en ese momento observan al chico con duda y después con sorpresa cuando Adam apunta el cañón de su arma a su propia sien y sin más dispara, su cuerpo cayendo laxo sobre el suelo.

Entonces todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Tessa grita el nombre de su hermano y se empuja del cuerpo de su tío.

John y Bobby entran a la habitación, apuntando hacia Crowley.

Crowley apunta hacía Dean.

Dos disparos suenan al unísono.

_Dos cuerpos se desploman._

–¡John!– la voz de Bobby resuena en las paredes.

Castiel corre y toma a la pequeña entre sus brazos, sintiéndola temblar.

Dean y Sam se arrodillan al lado del cuerpo de su padre, Bobby no tarda en hacer lo mismo, recostándolo en sus piernas.

–Oye, Bobby, no hay porque gritar, casi nos revientas los tímpanos– bromea John, tosiendo.

–Papá...– susurra Dean –¿porqué lo hiciste?– sus ojos se humedecen.

John toma la mano de su hijo mayor entre la suya y le regala una mirada a Sam, quien entendiendo, pone su mano sobre las de ellos.

–Si su madre...– comienza John, cierra los ojos un segundo y suspira largo –si Mary se hubiera enterado de lo de ustedes– ambos hermanos apartan la vista y buscan separar sus manos, pero el mayor los detiene –los hubiera amado tanto como los amó el primer día que los tuvo entre sus brazos.

Sam y Dean conectan sus miradas dudosas y vuelven al rostro de John.

–Los seguiré amando, no importa que...– vuelve a toser haciendo una mueca de dolor –quiero que estén juntos, que sean felices– y Dean quiere decir algo, pero su padre lo calla apretando su mano –cuida de Sammy– y le sonríe suave mientras cierra sus ojos.

–¿Papá?– la voz de Sam le recuerda a Bobby cuando era un pequeño niño que le pedía hotcakes en el desayuno.

Y es hasta entonces que Dean se permite abrazar a Sam, y lo hace tan fuerte, queriendo sentir cada parte de él, vivo.

Su pesadilla terminó, y que se jodan todos, porque al final, son ellos dos contra el mundo, siempre fue así. Perdieron mucho, tiempo, palabras, caricias, momentos y personas también, pero al final, sólo una cosa importa.

Ya todo está bien.

_"Ya todo está bien."_  Se repite en su mente.

–Ya todo está bien– le dice a Sam, que se aferra a su cuerpo bajo la mirada de todos aquellos que no parecen estar en la habitación.

* * *

Ha sido un completo shock para todos, y la vida de cada uno de ellos, ya no es como la conocían.

Castiel decidió que su camino estaba al lado de aquella extraña familia, así que no dudo un segundo en dejar su pasado atrás y comenzar a construir un nuevo futuro a su lado.

Bobby dejó la mafia, no sin antes encargarse de que se borrara toda huella existente de él y su ahora adorada familia, ellos prácticamente no existían más. Compró una enorme propiedad en Irlanda, en donde nadie les conocía, y consiguió nuevas identidades para cada uno, incluyendo Jody, quien feliz había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio.

Tessa demostró ser una niña muy fuerte, sí, lloró el día que enterraron el cuerpo de su hermano y el de John, pero cuando Sam se agachó a decirle que todo iba a estar bien, ella limpió una solitaria lágrima de los ojos de Sam y le dijo  _"el pasado no define tu futuro"_ , y fue en ese justo momento que Sam supo que amarla no iba a ser difícil, no era una niña ordinaria.

Hace un mes que todo ha cambiado drásticamente para los hermanos Winchester, y por primera vez en sus vidas, _para bien._

* * *

**Careful Hands - Sleeping at last ( watch?v=vRglX9HdnYs)**

* * *

Dean entra a la enorme habitación que Bobby asignó como suya y de su hermano.

Sam está parado al borde de la cama, su cabello cae húmedo con las puntas rozando sus hombros desnudos, el rubio le recorre el pecho con la mirada, y no pasa desapercibido para el menor, quien nervioso boquea, buscando algo que decir.

–Dean...

–Tessa por fin se ha dormido.

Dean cierra la puerta tras él y se despoja de su camiseta, sin apartar su mirada de su hermano, camina hacia Sam, que parece que se ha quedado inmóvil en su lugar. Cuando no hay más espacio separándolos, Dean toma la cintura de su hermano con una mano y entierra los dedos de la otra en el húmedo cabello de Sam, atrayéndolo hasta que sus labios se conectan, lanzando descargas por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Ambos se funden en el beso como si no hubiera mañana, buscando llenar las palmas de sus manos de la piel ajena.

Entre besos y caricias se despojan del resto de su ropa, sintiendo tan imposible el contacto sin nada que se interponga. La habitación se llena de jadeos y mudas súplicas que pasan desapercibidas como gimoteos y balbuceos.

Dean se siente invencible, lleno de vida, capaz de cualquier cosa, completo, en el preciso momento en el que se hace uno con Sam, escuchando sus pequeños jadeos y sintiendo sus latidos por todo su cuerpo. Y Sam cree que nunca ha visto un color más hermoso y más brillante cuando los ojos de su hermano se posan sobre los suyos.

–Te amo– le dice, y ahora más que nunca, así lo siente.

Jadea cuando Dean se adentra en él con fuerza, una, otra y otra vez, se aferra a los fuertes brazos salpicados con pecas, enterrando sus uñas y dejando medias lunas en la blanca piel.

Y Dean se detiene, Sam lo observa dudoso.

–Dean...

Dean da otra estocada profunda, haciendo que su hermano se calle y eche la cabeza hacia atrás. Y aprovecha para pasar su lengua por el cuello del menor.

–Te amo.– dice contra la piel de Sam, quien jadea fuerte, Dean no piensa contenerse más, en días fatídicos llego a pensar que nunca más volvería a estar así con su hermano, que no podría volver a besarlo, acariciar lo suave de su piel o probar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de perderlo, y ahora que lo tiene de vuelta, con días que se asoman en un glorioso porvenir, no piensa guardarse una sola palabra en su cabeza –Amo tu cara, y tus manos– comienza a moverse lento y suave, adoptando un compás que a Sam le está haciendo pedazos la cordura –amo tu risa y tus sonrisas– se separa un poco para conectar su mirada con los ojos pardos de su hermano –amo cada partícula de tu piel y cada cicatriz que la cubre– jadea –tu cabello, tus ojos y hasta como respiras.– hace sus embestidas aún más profundas si es posible –Te amo, Sam. Y te voy a amar toda mi vida.

Y no le importa si su hermano se burla de él lo que resta de sus días, pero Sam deja que una pequeña lágrima se escape de sus ojos, temblando cuando Dean la recoge con su lengua. Y como toda respuesta, toma el rostro del mayor entre sus manos y lo acerca a él, para sellar un contrato inexistente con un beso que marca el inicio de una nueva historia.

Saben que con manos cuidadosas, ambos reconstruirán todo aquello que se había perdido, se volverán arquitectos de un nuevo mundo totalmente perfecto para ellos, bloque sobre bloque levantarán sus ilusiones, su esperanza y su amor.

* * *

Sam y Dean no recuerdan el momento exacto en el que sus ojos se conectaron por primera vez con un sentido diferente, ninguno recuerda cuando fue que cayeron enamorados, porque en realidad tomaron cada paso hacia ese amor, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Hay cosas, lugares, momentos y personas, que están destinados a ser.

Al final eran ellos dos, Sam y su inocencia, Dean y su complacencia.

Los dos se amaban, a ojos del mundo más de lo que debían.

Pero al final, se amaban.

Y al final no hay nada más importante que eso.

**_Al final._ **


	13. Epílogo: Un final feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, quería hacer esto un poco más cortito, pero creo que ahora se ha vuelto casi un capítulo más, me gustó mucho haber escrito esta historia, y me gustó aún más porque es el primer fic largo que acabo.
> 
> Gracias y nos leemos en otras historias.

 

* * *

–Prometo amarte en las buenas y las malas...

–Oh vamos, eso es tan cliché, puedes hacerlo mejor.

–Hmmm– Dean hace un gesto pensativo –Te amaré hasta el último de mis días.

–¿En serio no tienes un poquito más de imaginación?

–Bueno, pues tú no estás ayudando mucho Cas, se supone que para eso estás aquí ¿no?– Dean arruga la hoja en sus manos y la avienta al cesto de basura, exasperado.

–Yo sólo dije que te haría compañía, no voy a darte las palabras, esto debe ser algo completamente tuyo.

Castiel debe admitir que está más que divertido con toda esta situación, ver como su amigo se debate internamente por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar todo lo que siente por Sam, bueno, es comiquísimo.

Han pasado ya dos años desde aquellos días en los que se encontraban en situaciones terribles, pero como Meg siempre le enseñó, tomó de todo eso lo bueno, ahora no puede estar más feliz de tener la familia que tiene, porque eso es lo que son, su familia, por la que sabe (y ya ha demostrado) que daría su vida misma si fuera necesario. Dos años que le han servido para establecer relaciones con cada uno de ellos.

Bobby es algo así como su mentor, le gusta estar con él en la enorme biblioteca que han construido y pasar horas leyendo y escuchando las historias de los tiempos de oro del mayor en la mafia.

Jody es simplemente alguien sumamente fácil de amar, siempre lo ve con ojos dulces y le ofrece las más cálidas sonrisas. Le ha enseñado infinidad de cosas en la cocina y hace menos de seis meses decidieron abrir una enorme cafetería a unas cuadras de la mansión, les va muy bien con eso, se han vuelto muy populares en la ciudad, él ocupa parte de su tiempo ahí y tiene que admitir que le encanta.

Sam y él han logrado llevarse bien, que va, de maravilla diría él. Resulta que sin todos esos celos, Sam es realmente un excelente amigo, además es sumamente inteligente y le encanta que pueden pasar horas entablando una conversación sobre prácticamente cualquier cosa, el chico es una enciclopedia humana. Y aunque no terminó sus estudios, Bobby movió sus contactos y ahora Sam trabaja como maestro de leyes en una de las más importantes universidades de Irlanda, y él está orgulloso de su amigo.

Tessa, bueno ¿qué puede decir? La adora, se ha robado por completo su cariño y él no puede hacer más que consentirla en cada cosa que la nena quiere, y su recompensa es esa encantadora sonrisilla con hoyuelos y todo, y el "eres el mejor tío del mundo" que siempre le derrite el corazón. La pequeña crece con rapidez, recordándole que el tiempo pasa veloz. Hace unos meses que ingresó a la primaria y él tiene que presumir que su sobrina es una estudiante ejemplar, además de que siempre la ve rodeada de sus compañeros, le encanta ser el centro de atención, de eso ya se dio cuenta. Sam, Dean y él se turnan de acuerdo a sus horarios para recoger a Tess, hoy por ejemplo (viernes) le toca a él.

Y Dean, bueno todo evolucionó de la mejor manera, y ahora son los mejores amigos, compañeros de copas y contrincantes en el billar. Al principio fue un poco difícil dejar de lado toda la confusión de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, pero con el tiempo logró formar otro tipo de cariño, lo cual agradece, porque le hacía falta un amigo como lo es Dean, quien le escucha y le comprende, incluso cuando parece una estudiante de secundaria contándole de las clientas que llegan a la cafetería. Su pecoso amigo encontró su vocación en la compra y venta de autos, Bobby hizo la primera inversión, y ahora el negocio se mantiene solo y de maravilla, tanto que ha abierto un par de talleres y se ha vuelto una fuente de empleo para otras personas.

–Supongo que debí haber hecho esto antes.– Dean suspira largo y tendido.

–Vamos hombre, sólo dile lo que sientes y ya, no debe ser tan difícil.– Cas se estira en el sofá.

–Si fuera así tu ya le hubieras dicho lo que sientes a esa chica que llega diario a la cafetería ¿cuál era su nombre?– Dean sonríe victorioso con el evidente sonrojo en el rostro de Castiel –ah sí, Hannah...

–Uhmm, mira la hora que es– Cas se levanta con rapidez sin siquiera ver su reloj –Tessa está por salir, debo irme, nos vemos al rato.– Y cual torbellino sale por la entrada principal.

Dean se ríe bajito mientras escucha el motor del auto de su amigo arrancar.

–Dean, son casi las dos.–

Jody va bajando las escaleras seguida de sus amigas de las que casi puede jurar, suspiran cuando le ven, todas llevan en sus brazos enormes arreglos florales que lo hacen tiritar de pies a cabeza.

–¡Joder, Sam!– recuerda levantándose y sacando las llaves del Impala de sus bolsillos.

–No lleguen tarde que no quiero que la comida se enfríe.– Le dice con ternura.

–No, no me tardo– Dean se acerca a besarle la mejilla –hasta luego– se dirige a las señoras, quienes con el simple gesto se sonrojan, haciéndole aguantarse una risilla.

* * *

Está recargado en la puerta del copiloto del Impala observando a Sam rodeado de estudiantes haciéndole preguntas que él sabe que sólo son para obtener la atención de su hermano, por lo que suelta un bufido, ya debería haberse acostumbrado a todo eso. Vamos que Sam es por mucho el maestro más atractivo que la jodida universidad ha tenido jamás, no, que el jodido continente ha tenido jamás.

Y tampoco es que él se quede atrás, atrayendo todas las miradas de los estudiantes (hombres y mujeres por igual) que pasan a su lado y ganándose uno que otro guiño.

Sam es todo sonrisas mientras se despide de sus alumnos, pero cuando se gira para encontrarse con que él ya lo está esperando, sólo entonces aparecen en sus mejillas esos hoyuelos que Dean quiere surcar a besos, y entonces recuerda que Sam es suyo, completamente suyo, en "casi" todos los sentidos, y muy pronto en todos, y él sólo piensa compartirlo con una persona, más específicamente, con una personita.

–Hey– le saluda Dean, casual.

–Hey– responde Sam, acercándose y dejando un efímero beso en los labios ajenos.

Dean escucha los audibles suspiros de quienes pasan por ahí y sonríe. Rodea el carro para subirse detrás del volante y espera a que su hermano esté dentro del carro para arrancar.

–¿Qué tal tu día?– pregunta el mayor

–Excelente– contesta con entusiasmo, acercándose a dejar otro beso ahora en la mejilla de un Dean que se concentra en el camino.

Y el mayor de los hermanos Winchester no quiere ni preguntar la razón de toda la emoción, porque está más que seguro de la respuesta y le pone los nervios de pinta, así que se reserva sus dudas.

* * *

–¡Papá!– Tessa corre saltando los escalones del porche cuando ve a Sam y a Dean bajando del auto.

Sam la atrapa entre sus brazos, omitiendo el hecho de que Tessa ya no está tan pequeña como cuando la conoció.

–Te extrañé papi, hoy en la escuela atrapé una mariposa– la nena gesticula con las manos, emocionada.

El corazón de Sam se derrite cada vez que escucha a Tessa decirle "papá". La primera vez que lo hizo, estaban jugando, Sam le hacía cosquillas para levantarla y que se preparara para ir a la escuela, fue entonces que el adjetivo se le escapó de los labios a la pequeña, dejando de piedra a Sam y humedeciendo sus ojos. Desde entonces le encanta escucharla decirle así.

–¿No te olvidas de alguien?– Dean observa a la pequeña con una ceja alzada.

–¡Papi!– vocifera Tessa estirando sus brazos para que sea ahora Dean quien la sostenga.

–Alguien está creciendo rápido– dice el rubio cuando la tiene abrazada a su cuerpo.

–El tío Cas dice que seré tan alta como papá Sam– responde toda sonrisas.

–Al tío Cas no le funcionan bien las neuronas– Dean pellizca con suavidad una mejilla de la niña.

–¡Hey! Escuché eso– se queja Castiel desde el porche.

–Jody preparó pasta y pastel de carne, más vale que se apresuren antes de que yo termine con todo– Bobby entra de nuevo a la casa y todos se apresuran a seguirlo.

Cada quien toma su lugar en la mesa del comedor y entre pláticas, bromas, risas y demás, comparten un momento que aunque es rutinario, cada uno atesora en su corazón.

* * *

–A Tess le encanta su vestido.– Sam se coloca una camiseta holgada.

–Y que lo digas, lleva presumiéndolo toda la semana.– Dean se estira a lo largo de la cama, destensando sus músculos.

Observa como Sam se deshace de sus jeans, quedando sólo en bóxers y no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asome en sus labios. Su hermano ha recuperado ya todo el peso que perdió estando en coma, y decir que se ve de maravilla sería poco.

–Sammy.– Se le escapa de los labios cuando observa como el menor trepa a la cama y a su cuerpo, sentándose en su regazo y observándolo desde arriba, con sus dedos acariciando su pecho y una sonrisa que hace estragos con su mente.

* * *

[Still Into You - Paramore Cover](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5Pa7kprnaU)

* * *

 

El sol resplandece sobre el enorme jardín y se posa sobre los pétalos de las rosas blancas que conforman cada arreglo sobre las mesas. No muy lejos de ahí se encuentran todas personas que han llegado a adquirir afecto hacia los dos hombres que se encuentran de pie bajo un arco con más flores blancas de todo tipo y listones de seda colgando de ellas.

Bobby porta un traje negro impecable de cachemir y unos zapatos hechos a mano y a su medida, del mismo color.

–Sam, puedes decir tus votos– le indica al castaño quien sostiene las manos de su hermano entre las suyas. Sam asiente.

–Tú llegaste a mi vida...– hace una pausa y observa los ojos que brillan como jade mirándole intensamente, y sonríe porque Dean no llegó, Dean siempre estuvo ahí, pero los testigos (a excepción de su familia) no saben que son hermanos –llegaste sin que te lo pidiera, sin yo esperarte, sin darme tiempo de hacerme a la idea.– Se detiene otro segundo, sonriendo. –Llegaste silencioso, tranquilo, lleno de vida y no satisfecho con eso, te metiste en la mía. Y te metiste en mis ojos, en mis pensamientos, en mis sonrisas y hasta en mis desvelos.– Observa como los ojos de Dean resplandecen expectantes y algo más. –Te volviste mis razones, mis anhelos, mi esperanza y mi alegría. Te amo, y te amo aún más porque me amas con cada uno de mis defectos, y mira que tengo muchos.– Dean sonríe, y él siente que nada le hace falta –Quiero llenar de recuerdos tuyos, míos y nuestros, cada rincón vacío que nos espera en el futuro, espero que me des el privilegio.

Dean se seca los ojos con el dorso de su mano sin soltar las de Sam con la otra.

–Dean.– le llama Bobby y el rubio asiente.

–Yo...– comienza bajo la mirada de ternura de todos. –Yo...– boquea tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

–Dean– le susurra Sam –no tienes que decir nada, yo sé perfectamente todo lo que sientes por mí– y le sonríe.

Y es eso, es su sonrisa cálida y tierna lo que le hace reaccionar.

De pronto todo pasa frente a sus ojos, cada recuerdo que su mente guarda sale a relucir, cada pequeño detalle, cada momento al lado de Sam, todos y cada uno de sus gestos y las razones por las cual el cayó total e irremediablemente enamorado de quien le observa con dulzura. Sammy a través de los años ha cambiado en innumerables cosas, pero esa sonrisa que ahora surca sus labios, esa que sólo le regala a Dean, no ha cambiado un ápice. Y es hermoso, y hace que su corazón lata desbocado en su pecho.

–Sammy, sé que debí practicar mis votos, pero para serte sincero, no tenía ni puta idea de que iba a decir– los presentes, incluyendo Sam, rieron– cuando supe que estaba enamorado de ti, joder, me apaniqué– sonríe –pero ¿sabes? Fue el miedo más increíble de toda mi vida, y entonces entendí que el amor que yo sentía por ti, este sentimiento, que sigue apoderándose de mi, iba a ser imposible de descifrar. Y no quiero hacerlo, me he rendido a tratar de encontrarle una explicación, porque no necesito otra respuesta que no sean tus ojos todas las mañanas al despertar, o tu risa resonando por toda la casa, o tu horrible voz cuando cantas en la ducha.– Todos ríen de nuevo –Te amo Sam, y aunque no soy capaz de entenderlo o sea pésimo en tratar de poner todo lo que siento en palabras, sólo necesito que sepas una cosa.– Hace una pausa y recoge con su pulgar una diminuta lágrima que se ha escapado de los pardos ojos –Fui tu pasado, soy tu presente y estoy dispuesto a ser tu futuro si me lo permites.

Sam asiente una, dos y tres veces antes de atrapar el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos y besarle.

Y por un momento son ellos dos y nada más, por un momento se encuentran solos en aquel lugar, con sus labios moviéndose con ternura sellando juramentos que durarán una eternidad, y si es posible, un poco más.

Un pasado y un presente se encuentran, y al unísono encienden un nuevo camino hacia un futuro que promete estar lleno de sorpresas, alegría y amor.

Y puede que no siempre los finales sean felices, pero esta vez, Sam y Dean han conseguido transformar tragedias en una historia que habla de esperanza, anhelos y un amor incondicional.


End file.
